


Hot Nights in the Desert

by rubberduckz84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberduckz84/pseuds/rubberduckz84
Summary: Bill Weasley had a good life, he thought. He lived for searching the Egyptian deserts for treasure and breaking dangerous curses. And then a new recruit joins the team and suddenly everything is turned upside down. She’s rash, reckless and lives for teasing him. Well… two can play that game…
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 50





	1. Introducing Eckley

Bill yawned slightly as he made his way into the main office at his usual time. While Gringotts was a massive bank, they somehow managed to find the smallest, dingiest space for their curse breakers to convene when they weren’t out searching tombs and such for booby-trapped treasure. Though he supposed it didn’t really matter. They spent more time out in the field than they did in here anyway. It was more for the administrative staff and there wasn’t much need for a large staff.

“You alright?” another curse-breaker - Marcus McAdams - asked as he eyed the tall, lanky ginger man curiously, a cup of tea halfway to his mouth. “Not out with some bird until the wee hours of the morning, were you?” The man offered him a mischievous wink.

“Unfortunately, no,” Bill said dryly. Not entirely an untrue statement, though he found that his work kept him rather busy in the hot deserts of Egypt. Plus it’s not like there were a plethora of women to choose from - all the current curse-breakers were of the male variety and Bill just didn’t swing that way. Sure there were the locals and other expats there for various work assignments, but the magical community wasn’t very large and Bill had grown weary of how quickly the rumour mill worked there. 

McAdams gave him a perplexed look, drawing Bill back to the conversation at hand. 

“Got a new neighbor late last night. Whoever they are, they were blasting rock music pretty late. Nearly got up to complain,” Bill said, stifling yet another yawn. Whoever it was, Bill already felt a vast amount of annoyance for them, though they had yet to meet.

“Ah, must be the new curse breaker. Some Yank by the name of Parker Eckley,” McAdams said. “Supposed to be top notch. Best the US has to offer.” Bill just shrugged, not really caring too much about the mysterious addition’s accolades. Just so long as he did his job right and no one got killed because of him.

“At least he won’t need training,” Bill said with a sigh, thinking to the last person to join their team. It was a young bloke straight out of training in England. He had lasted all of three weeks before requesting a transfer back and a more administrative role. Curse-breaking wasn’t for everyone, Bill knew. He had just wished that the man had figured that out before wasting all their time. McAdams chuckled as he sipped his tea.

“Should think not. Swiped him from Deloittes, from what I hear. Paid double get him over here for Gringotts,” he said. A tiny bit of appreciation snuck into Bill’s thoughts. Deloittes was the top wizarding bank in the massive North American country. He had met a few of theirs while out and they had all been good. Really good. This new one must be one of the best if Gringotts had offered him a lot to sway him into employment.

“Might not be so keen once he’s got a good look at our offices,” Bill said, glancing around the room. While it was rather nondescript, part of him knew that there was a reason for it. They didn’t want anyone to suspect that here was where they stored countless priceless treasures before they were shipped back to the main bank in London. There were an extensive number of protective wards and charms on it, making it impossible for anyone to enter until they had passed several levels of security checks. Any muggles that came nearby would have the overwhelming urge to go home, some forgotten task popping up in their minds. 

It was probably the safest place in Egypt, though it lacked a certain comfiness to it. At least they had managed to set the team up in modest, yet comfortable flats in the same block of buildings. The one across from Bill had been empty for the whole two months it took to find the last bloke’s replacement.

He hoped that since the new person was coming with a measure of experience, than meant he wouldn’t have to coddle him. The last one had been a bit of a nuisance, intruding on his private time more often than not, asking a seemingly unending amount of questions. It wasn’t that Bill wasn’t social - he was always down for a good night out - but he preferred that his flat be his own personal sanctuary. Growing up with six siblings had caused him to value finally having his own space a mite bit more than others. 

“Ready to head out?” Bill asked. “And will this Eckley be joining us?”

“Unlikely. Said they gave him a couple days to get settled before joining us. Rogers is seeing to him now, but Miller should meet us there,” McAdams said. Bill nodded and pushed up from the old sofa. 

“Best to get started…”

~~~

Bill squinted in the bright sun, making his way towards the entrance of the tomb where they were to be working that day. To the muggle tourists that always seemed about, it appeared as though they were just another dig site, though it was anything but. Bill had done the charms and spells protecting them from muggle discovery himself and knew that no one would bother them. They had been working on breaking down the outer wards of the tomb for the better part of a few weeks at that point, finding them much trickier than others. While some of the team were getting frustrated, Bill enjoyed the challenge and the thrill of it. Besides, stronger wards often meant for a bigger payoff.

He walked through the entrance and stopped a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to the sudden change in light. He could hear voices coming from down the path and assumed the others had already arrived. Gripping his wand a bit more tightly, he continued down the dirt corridor, making his way through the tunnel to where they had left off the day before. 

“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea. We really should wait for the others,” he heard Miller say, a cautious edge to his voice.

“Nonsense. I’ve done this before,” a distinctly feminine voice replied. Bill frowned slightly as he picked up his pace. 

“But you just got here. Surely you’re a bit peaked as it is. Really you didn’t need to come in today,” Rogers said. “I thought you just wanted to look around the site-”

“Oh shut up,” the woman replied smartly. “I could do this in my sleep.”

“Really, I wish you’d wait until Weasley got here - he’s the best on our team,” Rogers pushed.

“Step aside, gentlemen. This is woman’s work,” the woman said a bit haughtily.

“Really, you-”

Bill had just rounded a corner in time to see a short, petite woman dressed in khaki shorts and a white button-up shirt wave her wand as she muttered an incantation. A sudden wind filled the room, blowing her long, dark pony-tail behind her. There was then a large explosion and the chamber filled with dust and smoke. Bill reacted immediately, running up to the woman and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her away as large chunks of rock flew out and hit the ground where she had been standing as they tumbled to the dirt floor. 

“Eckley!” someone shouted. After coughing a bit, Bill looked down at the woman, seeing a bright grin on her dirt-streaked face as she gazed up at him, a devilish glint in her dark brown eyes. 

“Well, hello. You must be Bill Weasley,” she said playfully. Bill frowned down at her.

“Just what are you trying to do? Kill us all?” he shouted.

“I knew what I was doing,” she said, patting him on his arm. “Now as much as I love this position, you mind letting me up? I need to check my work.” She wriggled a bit underneath him and it was at that moment Bill realized just how much of their bodies were touching. There was a shiver of something that went through him, but he quickly rolled off and watched as she quickly hopped to her feet, dusting herself off. She then retrieved her wand and stuck it in her hair as she walked over to the now gaping passageway.

As Bill got to his feet, he watched as she inspected the passageway, putting first her hand through it. Upon seeing no resistance, she then walked through it a bit before turning and grinning at the group of stunned men in various states of messiness around her. 

“Told you it would work,” she said, grinning brightly. Bill just gaped at her. It seemed as though she had no sense of safety whatsoever in her petite body. Granted it wasn’t as though he had much more, but his was a lack for his own personal safety. He’d never do anything that would put the team at risk.

“Excuse me, but just what the hell are you doing here?” he asked, his annoyance clear. She turned her bright eyes to him, her smile growing. 

“Allow me to introduce myself,” she said, walking towards him with her hand out. “Parker Eckley, though everyone calls me Parker.” Bill was confused. This was the American? The so-called expert curse breaker? Was this some kind of joke?

Parker’s smile faded slightly when he refused to shake her hand, but she just turned to McAdams, making her way over to him. The man had a dazed smile on his face as he eagerly shook her hand. Even Miller and Rogers seemed enraptured with her, despite the fact that she had just very well nearly killed them all. What the hell was wrong with everyone?

“Brilliant work,” Rogers said, moving to the passageway to inspect it. “We’ve been trying to get that blasted passage open for a week.”

“Sometimes you just gotta be a bit rough with it,” she said, winking at Bill. He only blinked, though he couldn’t help but think she was rather attractive, her skin a warm tan shade underneath the dirt. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked. 

Bloody hell, had he hit his head? What was that thought? He shook his head and continued to frown as he moved to look at the passageway. True, it was now finally open to them, but there surely was a better way to go about it than blasting the damn thing.

“We were almost there,” he said, not looking at her. 

“Yea, well, I sped things up for you a bit,” she replied. Bill looked over his shoulder at her, seeing a smug smile had come over her features. 

“For someone so talented, your lack of regard to the safety of your team is appalling,” he replied, the vague thought that he sounded far too much like his younger brother Percy quickly passing through his mind. Since when had he ever sounded like Percy?

“Oh, come now, Weasley. You’ve pulled off your fair share of daring moves,” Rogers said with a chuckle. Bill glared at him.

“But not at the expense of my team,” he said curtly, turning back to the passageway. He held his wand up, edging into it cautiously as he started going through a few spells to check for further wards and charms of protection.

“Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today,” he heard Eckley mutter behind him. 

“Would have been better if someone hadn’t been blasting rock music until the early hours of the morning,” he retorted. He was rewarded with a chuckle, causing him to look back. The playful smug look had returned to her face, though there was something else in her eyes that he couldn’t quite make out. 

“Yea, I think I’ll like it here,” she said. “Come on boys. Let’s get to work.”

~~~

If Bill had been hoping for some sort of ally in dealing with the new addition to the team, he found none. Eckley had quickly won over everyone on the team and even had the prim and proper Miller hanging on to her every word.

In fact, it seemed only Bill found her overgrown sense of confidence grating. She seemed every bit as arrogant as the cliches about Amercians. Her laugh was too loud. Her smile too bright. Her stories too wild. And stories she had plenty of. She had spent a fair amount of her time traveling around Latin and South America, working her way through many Mayan and Aztec ruins. She had also become proficient in a handful of local languages, often slipping into one or the other to impress the others. 

He had hoped to slip off and gain some silence from it all, but McAdams had wrangled him out into a round of drinks after work that night to welcome Eckely. 

So there he sat at the table, watching as the three other members of the team hung on to her every word as she made her way through a glass of whiskey, often smiling and winking at one or the other here and there.

He supposed in any other circumstance he might find her exciting. Even charming. Merlin knew it had been awhile since he had met any woman remotely as captivating. But he couldn’t quite seem to get over the fact that she annoyed him beyond belief. 

Though, he couldn’t help as a small part of him was impressed. She was sure in her work, and a bit more creative than the rest of them had been. Offering up solutions to getting around charms that even he hadn’t thought of. Though he wasn’t about to admit that out loud. He still had a bit of pride left in him, after all. 

He continued watching her, seeing her pull her long pony-tail over her shoulder as she twirled it absentmindedly with a long, slender finger. It left her neck exposed and for a moment, he wondered what it would be like to kiss the soft flesh. 

Bill’s eyes widened slightly as he quickly looked away, taking a large drink of his whiskey.

“So, what’s your story, Billy?” she asked playfully across the table. He looked back at her, perturbed at the nickname. Was it some sort of American thing? And really, the woman barely knew him.

“It’s Weasley,” he replied, narrowing his eyes slightly. She only chuckled in response. 

“Someone’s wound a bit tight,” she said, leaning across the table. His eyes drifted lower slightly, taking in the fact that she had unbuttoned a few of the top buttons on her shirt, providing him a view that he wasn’t about to admit that he enjoyed.

“Wouldn’t let it get to you. Likely his pride is a bit wounded after you got through more wards today than he has in the last several,” McAdams said with a chuckle. Bill glared at the man, viewing him as a traitor. 

“Is not,” he replied. The others just laughed as Eckley smiled at him. 

“There’s always tomorrow,” she replied before finishing off her drink and then standing. “Well… I’m a bit tuckered. See you in the morning.” 

She then sauntered out of the pub, leaving every man on the team watching her walk away.

“Bloody hell, she’s fit,” Rogers said admiringly.

“Stop thinking with your prick,” Bill muttered, taking another drink. Rogers frowned at him.

“Even you have to admit that she’s brilliant,” he said, sounding almost as though he were whining. 

“Not unless she gets us all killed,” he retorted.

“We weren’t in any harm,” Miller said rationally. Bill just glared at him before finishing his own drink and slamming his glass down on the table.

“I’m done here.”

~~~

Bill stopped on the stairs that led to the landing outside the two flats, glaring towards the door opposite his as loud rock music pulsed through it. She  _ was _ trying to kill him, wasn’t she?

He then started up the stairs and made his way to her door, knocking loudly on it.

“Well, hello, Billy- I mean, Weasley,” Eckley said, an amused smile on her face. She had changed into a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt with a thunderbird logo on the front. Her long hair was still damp from the shower. “What can I do for you?”

“Could you please keep the music down a bit?” he asked tensely. “Others in the building would like to sleep.” Eckley tilted her head to the side, studying him closely. He had to admit that it made him want to squirm slightly, but he wasn’t about to lose face in front of her. He also couldn’t help but find her eyes enchanting. 

Bloody hell, he really had hit his head today, didn’t he? 

“Of course. Sorry. Didn’t realize I had it up so loud,” she said, smiling. She glanced over her shoulder into the flat and then back at him. “Care to join me for a nightcap?”

“No,” Bill said blandly before turning and quickly making his way to his flat. Once he was inside and the door shut, he sighed and leaned against it as he heard the music soften. 

This woman was going to be the death of him. Perhaps literally.


	2. Trying to Get Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill just can't seem to get along with the new curse breaker. Even when she offers an olive branch... of sorts...

The next day, Bill walked into the office to loud laughter, which seemed to push him immediately into sour territory. Eckley was perched on the corner of a desk, once again clad in utility shorts and a button-up, sturdy hiking shoes on her feet. How on earth did she make such an outfit look sexy?

He stopped, shaking his head at the thought. Perhaps he had been spending too much time in the sun lately.

He then walked over just as she tossed her head back, laughing loudly at something that McAdams had said, the man in question beaming in pride over the fact that he had made her laugh as such.

“We ready to head out?” Bill asked, approaching the group. Eckley turned her bright brown eyes to him, still grinning. 

“All work and no play, huh?” she said, hopping off the desk. Bill frowned at the statement. He most certainly did not think of himself as uptight. Perhaps driven. Ambitious. He had been head boy, after all. Took his studies rather seriously. But he was certainly not like Percy, who took following the rules to the extreme. Now, he was uptight. Likely have a picture of him next to the word “uptight” in one of those muggle dictionaries. Bill had always thought himself rather laidback. Not to the point of his ever pranking twin brothers. But somewhere in between them and Percy. 

Why was it that a simple statement from this woman set him on edge and made him eager to prove her wrong? Perhaps it was the way her grin seemed to issue an unspoken challenge.

“Let’s go,” he said, turning and striding out the door. All he heard behind him was Eckley’s chuckle.

~~~

Eckley pushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face as she stepped further down the passageway, her wand illuminating the path before them. She and Bill had been sent first as the others dubbed them the better curse breakers. He was cursing the fact that he was stuck with her while the others were far behind.

“So… are you planning to remain silent all day?” she asked, glancing at him. 

“I’m concentrating,” he replied, keeping his eyes forward. 

“Right,” she muttered, pushing aside a cobweb. She suddenly stopped, putting her arm out to stop him. An intense look of concentration came over her face as she waved her wand, wordlessly casting a spell. The passageway lit up in a maze of complicated designs. “There we are.” She swiftly crouched down, studying the designs. Bill glanced down at her, watching as she tilted her head to the side, chewing on her bottom lip. He quickly turned back to the designs, not wishing to linger on the sight nor how it caused a strange stirring in his stomach.

He focused on the thought that she was being unnaturally quiet and he should enjoy the peace while it lasted. 

“What do you think?” she asked, still studying the designs.

“It’s got several layers. That’s for sure. We need to start with the right one or this whole passageway will collapse on top of us,” he replied, glancing around. He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye.

“Any wrong combination will have it collapse,” she said calmly. She studied it a bit longer, then waved her wand. Bill watched as the designs glowed a bit brighter and then half of them went out. “But that should help.”

“What did you do?” he asked, looking over at her. She had not said anything out loud and he was curious just which spell she had used. Eckley pushed up from her crouch, her eyes still on the designs. 

“Nothing too complicated,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her. She glanced at him and back at the passageway. “Care to try the next?” Bill continued to study them before waving his wand and muttering something under his breath. More of the designs faded, allowing them a few more feet forward. “Nice.” 

“I have been doing this awhile,” Bill said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

“So have I,” she replied, her smile clear in the darkness. “Seriously, can’t we just get along, Billy? We make a good team. Even you have to see that.”

“Do not call me Billy,” he said with a frown as he moved forward. She sighed and followed him.

“Fine…  _ Weasley _ ,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I don’t understand your fascination with only using last names.”

“You’ll get used to it. Rest of the team and staff is British,” he responded, his eyes still on the design. He really wished she would stay quiet and allow him to concentrate. The curses were on the more complicated side and he didn’t want to set any of them off. Most of them promised a dire and agonizing death.

“Sure,” Eckley replied. They were both silent for a few moments, seemingly caught up in studying the various curses and spells. Bill then smiled to himself, as a plan of attack finally entered his mind.

“We should work on this set next,” he said, motioning to the wall on his side of the passage. He was rather pleased with his conclusion.

“Whatever you say,” Eckley said with a sigh. 

“You differ in opinion?” he asked, turning to her. 

“Just thought we should work over here,” she said, motioning to the other side. 

“And kill us all? I think not, Eckley,” he said harshly.

“It’s Parker - might be the British way, but I’m American,” she retorted. “And it won’t kill us. But those over there definitely will.” Bill snorted, shaking his head.

“I think I know what I’m talking about,” he said, turning to her. It was Eckley’s turn to snort in response.

“Sure you do,” she replied. “How about you try that side and I’ll try the other? Loser pays for drinks tonight?”

“No, that definitely  _ will _ kill us,” Bill replied.

“Trust me,” she said with a wink, already raising her wand.

“Eckley, if you so much as-”

“Too late,” she said, waving her wand as she grinned. 

“Bloody hell!” he shouted, jumping in front of her and wrapping his body around hers like some sort of shield as a strong wind whipped through the passage.

“Aw, you do like me,” she replied playfully after the wind died out and more of the runes faded from sight. 

“Don’t get confused. I’m just trying to keep you alive,” he said roughly, looking around the passage as he stepped away from her.

“Still progress,” she said, pushing past him and farther into the passage at a quick pace.

“Eckley!” he shouted. “We haven’t checked them yet!

“I know what I’m doing!” she shouted back, waving her wand as she walked, more of the runes fading into darkness. Bill rolled his eyes. He didn’t know how much more of this he could handle.

“Do you ever stop to think before you do something?” he asked, quickly following her. Eckley didn’t respond and came to such an abrupt stop that Bill ran into her back. “What is it?” He looked up at the passage, trying to see what had her so captivated. 

“You see it?” she asked, turning and walking up to one of the walls, her hand hovering over the hieroglyphs there. She glanced at him, her smile resembling that of a small child on Christmas morning. “The Curse of the Pharaoh.” 

Bill couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction. Curse of pharaohs were rather common in the tombs and ruins they worked at. 

“What’s so funny?” Eckley asked, frowning at him. Bill couldn’t help the small surge of enjoyment he got out of seeing her perplexed. Especially considering how much she seemed to enjoy teasing him.

“Just… surprised to see you impressed over that. Nearly every tomb here has at least three of those,” he said, pointing to the paintings. “Even the muggle tombs have ‘em.”

“Shut up,” Eckley snapped looking back at the designs. “I’ve only read about them, so forgive me for being a little excited about finally seeing one in real life.”

“Didn’t the Incans, Mayans, and Aztecs have something similar?” Bill asked, stepping up to her side to begin studying it. While they were a dime a dozen, they could be rather tricky to undo. 

“Well, yea. Every culture has their own form of it, I suppose. But still it’s different,” she said, taking a step back, also studying it closely. They were both quiet, standing there looking at the curse in their wandlight. Bill snuck a glance at Eckley, seeing her brow furrowed in concentration. 

“There are a few different ways to approach these,” he finally said, feeling as though he had the upper hand in this situation. If it truly was her first such Egyptian curse, then he should most definitely take the lead.

“Mmhmm,” Eckley murmured.

“And it can take a bit of time to work- What?! Don’t!”

Before he could grab her hand to stop her, Eckley had waved it in an intricate pattern, once again saying nothing. Bill looked around in horror, knowing that something bad was about to happen. True to his prediction, the passage filled with dark, thick smoke that seemed to pour out of small holes in the ceiling. He began coughing as he ducked down low to the ground and grabbed Eckley’s arm, attempting to yank her back down the passage to safety. 

“Stop!” she shouted, planting her feet as she looked back down the corridor.

“Could” cough “be poisonous!” Bill shouted back before dissolving into a coughing fit. He could no longer see Eckley even though she was just next to him and he had a firm grip on her arm. He could hear her coughing as well. 

But just as suddenly as it appeared, the smoke was suctioned out of the passageway. Bill straightened up, still coughing slightly as he looked down at Eckley. She was completely covered in a layer of dark dust, though her teeth shone brightly against it as she grinned.

“Why did you do that?!” Bill shouted. “You could have killed us!”

“But I didn’t,” Eckley said, her eyes twinkling as she looked up at him. Her eyes widened and then she doubled over, laughing hysterically. Bill just glared at her, not thinking it was all that funny.  “Oh my god!” she exclaimed. “You look - so funny!” 

“Not as though you look any better,” he said dryly. “Seriously, that could have been poisonous.” 

“Oh, I didn’t think it’d be,” Eckley replied, finally getting some sort of control over herself. “And turns out I was right.” 

“You thought? Fuck’s sake, Eckley! You can’t just do that on a hunch!” he shouted, his glare turning colder. Eckley just waved her hand in the air as she started down the passageway again.

“It was more than a hunch. If you had looked a bit closer, you would have noticed. It was just something to scare off tomb robbers. Besides... like you haven’t done the same thing,” she said casually without looking back at him. Bill sputtered a bit, knowing that he had done the exact same thing before, but wasn’t about to admit it to her. She glanced over her shoulder, winking at him. “It’s what makes us so good at what we do.” 

“I find that debatable,” Bill scoffed. 

“True. From what I’ve seen so far, your skills are debatable,” Eckley said lightly. Bill stopped abruptly, glaring at the back of her head. She paused and turned to look at him, the infuriating grin of hers returning. “Aw, I’m sorry. Did I hurt your feelings, Billy?”

Bill just started walking, pushing past her.

“No. And it’s Weasley.”

~~~

Bill glowered over the others as he paused in attempting to wipe some of the dark dust off his face. They were sitting under a white tent just outside the tomb, enjoying a cold beer before they went back to town. The lads were shooting him amused looks as they laughed at Eckley’s re-telling of their run-in with the mysterious dark smoke. She was still covered in the stuff and grinned over at him.

“No harm done, Weasley. Lighten up a bit,” Miller called out. Bill looked at him, dumbfounded. Since when had Miller told him to lighten up? Usually it was the other way around. Growling softly to himself, Bill turned and walked off from the group, still scrubbing at his face with the wet towel. He could still hear the group laughing at him.

“Hey,” he heard Eckley say softly as she stepped up to him.

“What do you want?” he snapped, turning to look at her. He paused, his eyes wide as he saw her holding out a bottle of beer to him.

“Truce?” she asked. Bill studied her for a moment, not completely believing that she was offering an end to the teasing. But the cold beer did look good.

“Fine,” he muttered as he took the bottle from her and sipped it.

“Seriously, you really don’t need to worry so much,” she said, remaining at his side as she glanced up at him. Bill just rolled his eyes. “I don’t know if you’ve heard but-”

“Yes, I know. Top curse breaker in the US,” he said grouchily. Eckley just stared at him a moment before looking out at the desert. 

“I was about to say that I grew around this. Curse breaking,” she replied. Bill looked down at her. He hadn’t heard that. “My grandfather is an elder in our tribe back home. Cherokee. Taught me lots about curses and such, and how to break them.” Bill was stunned into silence. Her normally teasing smile had melted into one of fondness. He quickly searched for something to say in response.

“Eckley doesn’t sound… native,” he finally said, not sure why that was the first thing that popped into his head. She chuckled softly.

“Dad’s family is British, traditionally, though they’ve been in the States since the Mayflower,” she replied. “My mom is Cherokee. My full name is Parker Tsula Eckley.” She glanced at him. “Tsula means fox.” Bill nodded, unsure of how to respond. Just why was she telling him this?

“Anyway,” she continued with a sigh. “He’s the one to encourage me to go into cursebreaking. Saw I had a knack for it as a kid. He’s a brilliant curse breaker, himself. So… I’ve been doing this for a long time.”

Bill thought it over a bit. It started to make sense in a way, how she knew so many spells and methods for breaking curses that he was unfamiliar with. Suddenly, Eckley became even more interesting. But once again, he wasn’t about to let her know that. 

“That’s interesting,” he said noncommittally. He saw her roll her eyes out of the corner of his eye.

“Seriously? What crawled up your ass and died?” she huffed. Bill frowned as he turned to her. Once again, he didn’t like being accused of being uptight. “It’s like you don’t even know how to joke or have fun.”

“I do know how to have fun!” he nearly shouted, though stopped a moment. He sounded like a school child. Eckley started grinning.

“That so?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips. “Prove it.” Bill narrowed his eyes at her.

“Fine. Tonight. Let me get this bloody grime off me and then we’re going out for drinks,” he said. 

“Deal,” Eckley replied. She then turned and walked back to the team. “I win! Drinks on Weasley!” Bill just stared after her, flabbergasted. That had been some sort of game?

Bugger. He couldn’t get out of it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we got a few chapters until the smut. Gotta build up to it, ya know. ^_^ But I've finished writing out the entire story, so should be posting regularly now. 
> 
> Besides, I love having Parker drive Bill mad...


	3. To Have Fun... Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets to know Eckley a bit more. But she's still making things difficult. Not to mention, his body and mind can't seem to agree on how to react to her.

Bill couldn’t help but glare at his co-workers as they all laughed and clinked their glasses together that night at the bar. They were all traitors in his mind, laughing and getting on with Eckley while he sulked in the corner, not happy to have been tricked into buying the whole lot of them drinks that night.

He had completely forgotten that the point of the night was to show that he could relax and have fun.

“Ah, come on, Billy. You need to lighten up,” Eckley said, plopping down in the chair next to him and batting her eyelashes at him. Bill just scowled in response. “Seriously, dude. You can’t go through life with a frown on your face. You'll get wrinkles.”

“Oh, Weasley’s not always been this way,” McAdams said boisterously, already a few drinks in. Bill turned his glare towards his co-worker.

“Really? Do tell,” Eckley crooned, leaning towards the older man. Bill narrowed his eyes.

“He’s always been ready for a good time,” McAdams continued, leaning towards Eckley with a conspiratorial grin.

“Hmm, so it’s me that sets him off, is it?” Eckley asked, glancing towards Bill. Bill could feel his blood start to boil slightly.

“I am sitting right here,” he muttered. Eckley turned towards him, flashing him a bright grin. 

“I think I know what to do,” she replied, setting her glass down on the table and then standing. She then reached over and grabbed Bill’s glass from his hand and put it down as well.

“What are you doing?” he nearly shouted. Eckley just grinned as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

“Duh. We’re going to dance,” she said, starting to pull him towards the dance floor. For a moment, Bill allowed her to drag him along, a bit in shock. His body was already starting to tingle slightly in anticipation of feeling her body pressed up against him, her brown eyes gazing up at him. 

But then he regained his senses and stopped, a frown appearing on his face.

“Come on, Billy. Have some fun,” she said, smiling up at him.

“I don’t dance,” he retorted, yanking his hand from hers and going back to the table. "And it's Weasley."

“Well, sheesh. What’s a girl got to do to get a dance around here?” Eckley said, sighing dramatically. Miller quickly hopped up from his chair, nearly knocking it over.

“I’ll dance,” he said eagerly. Eckley flashed him a grin and the two walked to the dance floor. While normally Miller wasn’t so graceful, he managed to swing Eckley around expertly. Bill watched the two, a dark look on his face as he sipped his drink.

“Seriously, what’s your problem with Eckley?” McAdams said, moving over to sit next to him.

“Nothing,” Bill snapped. McAdams snorted.

“She obviously gets you feeling some sort of way,” the older man replied. Bill just glared at him. “You fancy her, don’t you?”

“I do not,” Bill said curtly, his eyes drifting over to the dance floor again. Parker had just tossed her head back as she laughed and clung to Miller to keep from falling over. He sucked in a quick breath, for a moment visualizing that he was the one she was clinging to.

“Keep telling yourself that, mate,” McAdams said with a chuckle. Bill tore his eyes from the couple, scowling at McAdams again. “She’s brilliant, though. As brilliant as you.” 

“She’s decent,” Bill admitted reluctantly. McAdams just raised his eyebrows at him.

“We’re going to get to the treasure room far faster than we would have without her,” he said. “Even you’ve got to realize that.” 

“Maybe,” Bill said. “Though she spends just as much time flirting as she does actually working…”

“And still gets the job done,” McAdams added. Bill just rolled his eyes. “Really, she’s not so bad when you get to know her.”

“And just how well do you know her?” Bill shot back. “She hasn’t been here a week.” McAdams just rolled his eyes. 

“Give her a chance, Weasley,” he said. Bill opened his mouth to fire off another retort, but stopped when he saw the soft look on his co-worker’s face. He looked back over at Eckley and Miller, seeing the two of them engaged in a conversation as they danced. It looked as though she were really listening to whatever he was saying, a genuine look of interest on her face. 

“I’ll think about it,” he finally said. McAdams grinned.

“There’s a lad,” he replied, smacking him on the back. 

~~~

Bill sighed as he walked down the dark street, Eckley at his side as she walked backwards and called out a farewell to the others. He had taken McAdams' advice and lightened up a bit. Found that Eckley was even a bit humorous and laughed at a few of her jokes. But he still kept a bit of a distance. 

She then turned around and fell into step with him.

“Well, thanks, Weasley. That was a good night,” she said, smiling up at him. "You _can_ lighten up." Bill glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to be genuinely thanking him, though he couldn’t fathom why. She had been taking the mickey out of him since she arrived. And her compliment didn't completely feel like a compliment.

“You’re welcome,” he finally said. She chuckled.

“You really don’t have to hate me, you know,” she said. 

“I don’t hate you,” he replied. Eckley just gave him a look. “You annoy me... sometimes…”

“And there’s the truth of it,” she said with a sigh. “Suppose I get it. But from what I hear, you and I aren’t so different.”

Bill didn’t respond, unsure of how to take the comment. It was true that he saw the similarities in their work styles. And she was talented and daring. Thought outside the box. Was creative. But he couldn’t help that she rubbed him the wrong way more often than not. And he certainly was not nearly as reckless as she was.

“I hear that you have a large family,” Eckley said. Bill stopped walking and looked down at her.

“You’ve been asking about me?” he asked. Eckely chuckled.

“Well yea, since you don’t like to talk to me,” she said, stopping as well as she turned to face him. “I told you about my grandfather. Tell me about your family.”

“Why do you care?” Bill asked, not sure just what she was getting at.

“We work together. Is it so strange that I’d care to learn about you?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. “How many siblings do you have?”

Bill studied her a moment, seeing the honest interest in her eyes. He took a deep breath.

“Six. Five brothers and one sister,” he finally said. Eckley’s eyebrows rose as a low whistle left her lips.

“Now that’s a crowded house,” she said. “Can’t imagine.”

“Well… it was crowded, but it’s all I’ve ever known. I’m the oldest,” he said, finding it a bit easier to talk to her. “Then there’s my brother Charlie - works with dragons in Romania; Percy’s at the Ministry of Magic; the twins - Fred and George - are about to start their last year at Hogwarts; Ron is going to be a fifth year; and Ginny’s in her fourth year.” Finn nodded her head slowly.

“Feel for your little sister. The only girl with that many brothers,” she replied. Bill just stared at her. “I’ve got two older brothers and one younger one.”

“What do they do?” Bill found himself asking her, not quite believing he was having a civil conversation with her. 

“Aurors with MACUSA, all of them,” Eckley said with a sigh. “Trevor - the oldest - he’s four years older and is married with two kids. Then Ryan’s two years older and still single, though we suspect he’s going to propose soon. And then last is Trey - he’s two years younger than me.”

“Any reason you didn’t consider becoming an auror?” Bill asked. Eckley grinned and chuckled.

“You’ve worked with me. You honestly think I’d do well in an environment where I have a ton of rules that I have to follow?” she asked, a dimple appearing in her cheek. Bill wondered why he had never noticed it before. No. No. He did not find her attractive. Absolutely not.

She started walking towards their building again.

“What did they have to say about you becoming a curse breaker?” Bill asked. 

“Well, my grandfather was proud. Dad was cautious at first. Mom flat out tried to talk me out of it. As did Trevor and Ryan. Trey thinks it’s the coolest thing ever, but even he worries a bit,” Eckley said. “Mom and Dad still think they can get me to switch careers.”

“Even after all this time?” Bill asked, slightly surprised. While his mother worried about him more often than not, neither of his parents had ever tried to talk him out of following his dream in becoming a curse breaker. 

“Yep,” Eckley said with a sigh. “Still worried I’ll get myself killed.” Bill couldn’t help but snort slightly.

“Don’t blame them there,” he said. 

“But I am good at it,” Eckley said, frowning slightly. 

“But you do have a certain disregard for safety,” Bill replied. Eckley rolled her eyes.

“Hello Pot, I’m Kettle,” she muttered. 

“When have I put our team at risk on the job?” Bill asked, stopping again and starting to get irritated. It was as though she were intentionally pressing his buttons.

“Don’t even pretend that you’re Mr. Safety Conscious, Billy,” she said, turning to face him as she narrowed her eyes. “You go on and on about how I’m so unsafe, and yet, from what the others say, you’re just as bad.”

“I would never put the others at risk,” he said, his voice rising. “And stop calling me Billy.” 

The two stared each other down a few moments before a cold glint came into Parker’s eyes. 

“Well, if that’s how it’s going to be,” she said before turning and striding towards the building. Bill watched her a moment, his anger starting to rise up a bit before he took off after her.

“Yea, that is how it is. As long as you’re so keen on working recklessly, I’m going to call you out on it!” he shouted. Eckley laughed harshly.

“I’m not one of your younger siblings that you can boss around,  _ Weasley _ ,” she spat back at him.

“Sometimes I think that’s exactly what you need!” Bill shouted, not quite sure what was coming over him. Suddenly, Eckley whirled around, getting into his personal space as she glared up at him.

“Let’s get one thing straight. I already have two older brothers who like to get up in my business. I don’t need another one,” she hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. She reached up and shoved her finger into his shoulder. “I’m good at what I do and you fucking know it. So you can just lay off.”

She then spun around and ran up the path to the building, disappearing inside. Bill stood there, stunned for a moment. Sure she annoyed him, but he hadn’t meant to yell at her. And he must have hit a nerve, because he saw the sheen of tears in her eyes before she turned around. Sighing, he shook his head and started up the path.

“Why do I care? I don’t,” he muttered to himself. But just like that, he couldn’t lie to himself.

It seemed that Parker Eckley had managed to get under his skin in more ways than one.

~~~

The next day, Bill walked up to the tomb slowly, seeing Eckley already there with the rest of the team. He had been up part of the night, feeling guilty about upsetting her last night. He got up that morning, deciding he should apologize. He knew that his mother would have something to say if she heard that he had made a woman cry and didn’t apologize for it.

But as he walked up, it was as though last night hadn’t happened. She was laughing and joking around with the others. She then turned, seeing him approach. 

“Ah, Sleeping Beauty has risen,” she quipped, smiling at him. Bill stopped, a bit taken aback by her cavalier mood. “Ready to get to work?”

He didn’t say anything, just nodded. She then turned and strode into the tomb, the others following.

“Have a good chat with her last night?” McAdams asked softly as he smiled at Bill.

“Somewhat,” he replied. McAdams just chuckled as they stepped inside and made their way to where they had left off the day before. The corridor where Eckley had set off the Curse of the Pharaoh. They split up again, Bill and Parker leading the group as usual and getting farther ahead of the others until they were alone.

There was a bit of awkward silence as they moved further down the corridor, the two of them focused on their surroundings, looking for potential booby traps. Finally, unable to handle the silence anymore, Bill cleared his throat.

“About last night-”

“What about last night?” Eckley asked, cutting him off, though she didn’t look at him. Her eyes were trained forward, the light from her wand illuminating the path forward. He couldn’t see her face clearly so had no way of getting a good read on her. “As far as I’m aware, nothing happened.” 

Bill stopped, frowning a bit.

“But I feel like I should-”

“It’s all good,” Eckley said, at bit tense. “Nothing to worry yourself about.” 

Bill sighed and kept moving forward, stepping up to her side. His eyes then came across something just ahead, and reached out, putting his arm out to stop her. Eckley looked down at it and then up at him, her eyes questioning. She then turned and looked ahead, a grin coming over her face.

“Aw, I appreciate it, but don’t need the protection,” she said, pushing his arm out of the way as she moved forward.

“Eckley,” Bill said in warning, trying to stop her again, but she sidestepped him and trotted ahead. “Seriously, you shouldn’t-”

But it was too late. She had already waved her wand and then ducked down, pulling Bill with her. Just above their heads, two swords swung out from opposite sides of the ceiling. 

“ECKLEY!” Bill bellowed, glaring up at the swords.

“That should do it,” she replied lightly, starting to stand. Bill reached out and grabbed her arm, yanking her down again just as a third sword dropped down from the ceiling and would have impaled her if he hadn’t grabbed her in time. “Ah, well… that was close. Thought for sure there were only two from the runes.”

“Are you seriously trying to get us killed!?” he roared, glaring at her. 

“But we didn’t,” she said, winking at him as she raised up slightly and stepped through the swords.

“Yes, but there was a better way to take care of that without setting them off!” Bill shouted.

“Eh, maybe,” Eckley said, now focused on checking the corridor for other traps and curses.

“Maybe?” he shouted, stomping up to her.

“Weasley, don’t-”

“Don’t what? Yell at you for being irrespons-”

Before he could finish his sentence, she pounced on him, knocking him to the ground before another sword impaled him. For a moment, the two lay there, Eckley on top of him, as they stared in each other’s eyes, breathing heavily. 

“You’re welcome would be nice about now,” she said, smirking at him. Bill just stared up at her, his mind not on the fact that she had just saved his life and more focused on the fact that she was laying on top of him. He willed his body not to react, but the odd feeling was back in his stomach and he felt like he was tingling every place that they were touching.

Finally, he pushed her off and got to his feet, trying to ignore the fact that a dull ache settled in now that they weren’t touching. 

“Wouldn’t have had to do that if you had stopped and done the proper spells,” he said. Eckley just shrugged as she stood up and brushed herself off. 

“But got us through, didn’t it? Much faster than if we had tried to go around it the other way,” she said, smiling at him. “And don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that. The adrenaline rush?” Bill just glared at her. She winked and turned back to the corridor, her wand out as she started studying the walls. “We’re getting closer to the treasure.”

“And how can you tell that?” he asked dryly. 

“The more traps and curses, the closer we must be to the treasure. Everyone knows that,” Eckley said. “What do you think about these?” 

“Pardon?” Bill asked, still a bit thrown off a bit. He was trying not to think about the feeling of Eckley on top of him. She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyebrows raised.

“These curses. What do you think, Mr. Safety First?” she asked. Bill rolled his eyes and stepped up to her side, looking over them. His cheeks heated up slightly. They were standing rather close to each other and he was acutely aware of just how near she was. It was making it harder to concentrate. 

“Start with this one,” he said finally, pointing to one curse before waving his wand and uttering a spell. The two of them stepped back and waited. When nothing happened, Eckley nodded and waved her wand, once again not saying anything out loud. They waited again and nothing happened. Eckley smiled brightly at him.

“Well, partner. Let’s keep moving,” she said before turning and starting down the corridor again. Bill could only sigh and follow, praying to Merlin that there wouldn’t be anymore disasters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some more Bill and Eckley fun... and the teasing is only going to get worse...


	4. Mixed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more Bill gets to know Parker, the more frustrated she makes him. And is not - I repeat - NOT jealous.

Bill sighed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with a rag and stepped closer to the ornate door that they suspected led to a chamber full of treasure. He had been staring at it for the better part of an hour, trying to decide which way to start undoing the protective spells. It was far more complicated than any other tomb they had faced yet, which told him one thing - they were going to bring a haul.

Once they got the bloody thing open, that was.

“You stare at it long enough and you’ll probably go blind,” Eckley joked as she walked up behind him.

“Still haven’t figured out how to get through them,” he said, the irritation clear in his voice. It was hard enough figuring this out without Eckley’s constant cheek. Though for the time being, she seemed to be behaving. She stepped up next to him, leaning close to the large door, her brow furrowed in concentration. 

“You can always start with this one,” she said, pointing to a hieroglyph. “But that’s just my opinion.” He shot a frown at her and then took a closer look. It wasn’t like her to refer to him or offer a suggestion. Usually she just barreled into it, or at least she had the last several days. 

The fact she was being cautious gave him pause. Was this part of her game?

_ No,  _ he scolded himself.  _ Don’t think about  _ **_her_ ** _ , worry about work... _

“And just what spell do you suggest we use?” he asked, not looking at her. Parker tilted her head to the side, quietly studying it. Bill couldn’t help it as he turned to look at her. It was almost as though he could see the gears whirling inside her head as she leaned closer, her brow furrowing further. There was a smudge of dirt on her cheek and he caught himself almost reaching up to wipe it away, but stopped himself. What was wrong with him? Suddenly, all he could think about was her skin and wondering how soft it was.

_ Fucking stop it, Bill,  _ he growled internally.

He saw her start to smile and quickly turned to look back at the door. Sometimes he wondered if she was secretly a legilimens. But that couldn’t be. Surely the bank would know about it and have mentioned it.

Wouldn’t it have?

“I know what to do,” she said, stepping back and waving her wand. Bill’s eyes widened as he hopped back and grabbed her arm, pulling her with him in case something happened. That was the Eckely he had come to despise.

Much to his annoyance, nothing dangerous happened. Eckley looked at him, a triumphant grin on her face.

“That should knock a couple days off our work load,” she said, turning back to the door. Bill cautiously took a step towards it, studying it closely. 

“What did you do?” he asked. 

“Oh, just this little spell my grandpa taught me,” she said breezily. “Now… let’s see what you can do.” Bill frowned at her and stepped back to the door, determined not to be outdone. He rolled up his sleeves and focused on the door.

“Two can play that game,” he muttered to himself, though he heard Eckley snort softly. She stepped away from him and motioned towards the door.

“By all means,” she said, grinning. Bill rolled his eyes. He then turned his focus to the door. He was going to show Parker that he could do this. 

Without getting either one of them killed.

~~~

“Honestly, I think we should just call it night,” Eckley said, trying to cover her amusement. Bill scowled over his shoulder at her and then turned back to the door. The others had long ago left and he wasn’t exactly sure just how late it was, but he was determined to get at least something accomplished before he left. 

They had been here hours trying to figure out the next step. Well, he had. Eckley had only managed to rile him up further by making snarky comments that she and only she found entertaining. Well, and the rest of the blokes. He was going to let them have it the next time he saw them.

“Let me try one more thing,” he said, raising his wand. Just as he started to move it, he felt Eckley’s hand on his pushing it down. A jolt shot through him, though he tried to cover it up with a frown. “What are you doing?”

Merlin, why did his body seem ready to betray him every time she touched him or got near?

“Keeping you from getting killed,” Eckley said, stepping closer to the door, unusually serious.

“And how do you know what I was going to do?” he asked.

“It was obvious,” Eckley shot back, though she didn’t seem angry. “You undo that charm and it sets off this one, this one and then this one. Next thing you know, they’re scooping us off the floor in piles of goop.” She pointed to a few different images before stepping back. Bill was about to offer a retort before he stopped, studying the glyphs. He then sucked in a quick breath, not wanting to admit that she was right. “Come on, Billy. It’s late and the longer that you stand here and stare at the door, the more likely you’re going to make a mistake and get hurt.”

“I told you-”

“Right,  _ Weasley _ ,” Eckley said, stepping away from the door and walking over to grab a torch from where it was ensconced on the wall. “You coming or you going to stand in the dark all night? Don’t know about you, but I could use a hot shower. Maybe a drink.” She winked at him before starting to walk away. 

Bill sighed and glared at her back, starting to follow her as he tried not to think about Eckley in the shower. Bloody hell, the woman knew just how to get under his skin. He quickly caught up to her and slowed his pace. He couldn’t help as he glanced at her a few times while they made their way down the corridor. 

“So your grandfather taught you everything you know?” he ventured to ask, not sure why he was attempting to be civil with her. Eckley glanced at him and smiled. 

“Most of it. Learned a few things in training too,” she said breezily. “Picked up a few things growing up with three brothers as well. So annoying.” Bill snorted.

“Why do I get the feeling that you created a lot of those situations?” he asked. Eckley shot him a look.

“They deserved everything they got,” she said, smirking. “And serves them right… they tried to lock me in my room the day I was supposed to leave for the Deloittes academy.” He stopped walking and looked down at her, his eyebrows raised. While he could get fairly protective of Ginny, he wouldn’t dare think of locking her in her room. “Course, they then forgot that I knew how to get out of whatever spells they put up. Haven’t tried to hex me since.” 

Bill found himself chuckling. That did sound an awful lot like Ginny. He knew for a fact that none of his brothers dared mess with her once she got her bat bogey hex perfected. 

“Sounds like something my sister would say,” he replied. Eckley glanced at him and then forward again.

“With as many brothers as she’s got, I’m sure she has an arsenal at the ready,” she said. “Sounds like my sorta girl.” 

“She’s only 14,” Bill replied. 

“Still more to learn. Oh the things I could teach her,” Eckley said wistfully. “Always wished I had a sister…”

Bill wasn’t completely sure how to respond, so didn’t, the two of them continuing down the path. 

“Why curse breaking?” he asked, finally breaking the silence.

“Why not?” Eckley replied, grinning. “Told you before. My grandpa was a curse breaker. Taught me a lot and encouraged me to pursue it.”

“Yea, but… must be something else,” Bill said, pushing her.

“Guess… with overprotective brothers… I wanted to do something to prove to them that I didn’t need them looking out for me all the time,” she said with a sigh. “Can’t get anymore dangerous than curse breaking.” She glanced over at him. “What about you?”

“Wanted adventure,” he found himself saying, unsure of why he was being so open with her. “Grew up in a rather crowded house. In a family with loads of kids and barely enough money. Guess I wanted to get away and prove myself as well. Find a corner of the world that I could carve out and make my own. My brother Charlie was much the same. That’s why he ended up in Romania working with dragons.” 

“Ah, now the peace and quiet makes sense,” Eckley commented with a grin. Bill frowned at her. 

“That’s just human decency. Respecting others,” he retorted. Eckley chuckled. They stepped out of the tomb and she waved her wand, putting out the torch and then turned to Bill.

“What do you say? Get a drink before home?” she asked. He was silent a bit, considering it. They had just managed to have a decent conversation. He wasn’t nearly as annoyed with her when she was being like this. “Perhaps we could discuss what to try tomorrow on that door…”

“Suppose that wouldn’t hurt…”

~~~

When Eckley suggested a drink, he thought they would go back to his or hers. Not end up in a noisy bar. But she had apparated them, so it wasn’t as though he had a choice in the matter. 

She found an empty table in the corner where they would be left alone for the most part and ordered a pitcher of beer. She then leaned back in her chair, savoring the cool liquid once it was at the table. 

“Nothing like a cold beer at the end of a long day,” she said, grinning at him.

“So about the door-”

“Tell me about where you grew up,” she said loudly, cutting him off. Bill frowned. This was not why he agreed to go out. 

“I don’t see how that helps with the door,” he replied. Eckley shrugged.

“We’ve spent hours thinking about it. I’d say we could both use a break. Where did you grow up?” she asked.

“Devon,” he replied. 

“The country, eh? Same here,” she said. “Did you like it?” she asked. 

“For the most part,” he said. “Though I was happy to get to Hogwarts.”

“Were you a rule breaker?” she asked, leaning towards him. Bill scoffed slightly.

“Not particularly. I was a prefect and head boy,” he said. "Though I wasn't above bending them from time to time."

“Ah, that’s where the rules come in,” she said, nodding slowly as she studied him. “Makes sense now.” Bill frowned.

“It’s common sense not to endanger your team,” he retorted, starting to get slightly annoyed again. Eckley chuckled. 

“Yea, but sometimes you have to think outside the box,” she said easily. “Especially in our line of work.” 

“Not when it could get someone killed,” Bill replied automatically, once again getting a flash of Percy in his mind. Merlin, he was sounding more like him by the day. What had happened to him?

Eckley was already looking around the bar, for what he couldn’t fathom, though it annoyed Bill that she was the one who had suggested coming here and now she didn’t seem to be paying attention to him. 

“Suppose,” she murmured, as though she hadn’t listened to what he said. 

“I’m serious, Eckley. You  _ are _ going to get someone killed-”

“Well, hello, Christopher,” Eckley said brightly, sitting up in her chair. Bill looked over, seeing a man around their age walking up to them, his blonde hair tousled and skin sun-kissed.

“If it isn’t the vexing Parker Eckley,” Christopher replied grandly as he stepped over and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. Bill scowled. What the hell was going on? And when had Eckley had time to make friends outside of work? 

More than that, Bill was trying hard to swallow the fact that he was feeling a bit jealous. Eckley had invited him here. And now she was flirting with some other man, who kept shooting him nervous looks. 

Bill then sat up, his eyes widening slightly. 

_ You are  _ **_not_ ** _ jealous,  _ he scolded himself. 

“Christopher, this is my co-worker, Bill Weasley. Billy, this is Christopher. He’s working on a dig near ours with the Museum of Egyptian Antiquities,” Eckley said, glancing at him.

“Ah, another archaeologist,” Christopher said, sitting in the chair next to Eckley. A bit too close to her, in Bill’s opinion. “Parker’s been telling me a bit about your work. Seems you lot are getting close to finding the first treasure room.”

“Yea,” Bill replied shortly, glancing at Eckley. 

“Giving you trouble, eh?” Christopher asked, still smiling. 

“A bit. But nothing we can’t handle,” Bill said, sitting up a bit straighter. He wasn’t sure just what game Eckley was playing, but he wasn’t about to lose. “What is it you’re working on?”

“Ah, just your run-of-the-mill tomb. Thought it could be another pharaoh, but turns out it’s more likely some sort of noble,” Christopher said, waving his hand in the air as he leaned back in his chair. He glanced at Eckley, his eyebrows raised slightly and then looked back at Bill. “Still can’t seem to figure our way around the bloody thing. Probably wouldn’t have gotten as close as we are to the burial chamber if Parker hadn’t taken a look.” 

Bill looked over at her, narrowing his eyes slightly. She was helping out muggle archaeologists? Whatever for? Eckley, for her part, wore an expression of pure innocence.

“You would have found it soon enough, Chris,” she said, smiling at him. 

“When did you have time for this?” Bill asked.

“The other night,” Eckely said casually. “After we were finished for the day.” Bill opened his mouth to respond when the music changed and Eckley hopped up from her chair, grabbing Christopher’s hand and dragging him up as well. “Come on, darling, you owe me a dance and then a shot.” 

Christopher just laughed and followed.

Bill sat back in his chair and frowned as he watched the two move around the small dance floor. He huffed as he reached for his beer and gulped a good portion of it down. 

Why the hell had she asked him to come out if she was just going to go off and dance with another bloke? Nothing the woman did made sense to him. His frown deepened as Christopher spun her around expertly and then dipped her back, Eckley laughing loudly in the process.

This was torture.

Bill was equal parts frustrated, annoyed and upset that she hadn’t asked him to dance. 

His frown flew off his face then quickly returned.

No. He was  _ not _ jealous. Absolutely not. And he certainly didn’t want to give her that impression. She could go off and dance with whoever she bloody wanted. He certainly didn’t care. 

His eyes fell on the couple again, Eckley now close to Christopher, whispering something in his ear. He looked at Bill and sighed then looked back at her, saying something in return. Eckley just grinned. Bill got the distinct impression they were discussing him and he didn’t much like that either. 

So, he grabbed his beer, finished it and then stood from the table and walked past them out of the bar. Once he was in an alley, he apparated home.

“Bloody, fucking woman. Drives me mad,” he muttered to himself as he went about getting ready for bed. After a shower, he stepped into his bedroom and was about to crawl into bed when he heard loud music come on.

He glared through his door towards the front door. 

Again? Fucking hell.

~~~

“Sleep well?” Eckley asked sweetly as she caught up to Bill the next morning while he walked into the tomb. He only glared at her, causing her to grin even more. Bill turned his focus back to the corridor.

“Just fine,” he said dryly.

“Why’d you leave? We were going to do shots,” she asked casually. 

“Pardon me for not wanting to be the third wheel to your date. Just why did you ask me to come along if you were going to meet up with some other bloke?” he asked, ignoring the looks the others were giving them. Eckley chuckled.

“I didn’t know Christopher was going to be there… well, not for sure anyway,” she said. “And I thought you two might get along.” Bill snorted. That was ridiculous.

“I don’t understand that,” he said.

“Well, I guess if I’m being truthful, Christopher had ulterior motives in mind,” she said.

“Christ, I do not want to hear about your sex life,” Bill groaned without thinking. He came to an abrupt stop as his eyes widened and his cheeks heated up. Eckley laughed loudly.

“Wait… you think… me and Christopher? Oh god,” she said, barely able to breathe. Bill glared down at her. “Though… oh, poor Chris… I mean I tried to tell him, but he just wouldn’t listen to me, so I had to introduce you two so he'd get it…”

“What the hell are you talking about, Eckley?” Bill asked. This was beyond annoying.

“Billy… Christopher is gay,” Eckley said, looking up at him. “And has apparently had a bit of a crush on you. But couldn’t get up the courage to approach you, so when he saw me with you the first time we were all out, he came up to me. I mean, I told him you were about as straight as they came, but he just wanted to make sure…”

“I… what?” Bill asked, confused. “And stop calling me Billy.” He couldn’t recall ever seeing the bloke before. And he hadn’t seemed gay, had he? Bill wasn’t that sure, not having been around too many gay men before. Eckley just sighed and shook her head, starting to walk again.

“You really don’t understand your own allure, do you?” she asked, turning to wink at him. Bill just frowned at her. 

“I… no,” he said sternly, choosing not to think about the message behind that phrase. She was only trying to get a rise out of him. “Come on. We have a bloody door to open.” 

“Aye, aye, Head Boy Weasley,” Eckley quipped in return with a small salute. Bill just growled to himself and kept walking.

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I love having Parker mess with Bill. And don't worry... things are about to heat up...


	5. Crossing Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Bill can't seem to fathom just what Parker is getting at, her latest ploy has him crossing some lines...
> 
> Fair warning - gets a bit smutty.

At the end of the next week, Bill found himself out with the team yet again, grumbling to himself as he stewed over his whiskey in the corner of the bar, watching as Eckley and the rest of the team did another round of shots. 

They had managed to finally break through the door that day and it was indeed a big haul. But there was more, they suspected. The bank was so happy with their progress that they had given them the rest of the day off and the others had wanted to go out and celebrate at Eckley’s insistence. In just a short time, she had now also won over their higher ups back in England as well. Everyone, save Bill. Each night had become much of the same - Bill trying to enjoy a quiet evening at home until the music started up. At first he tried to ignore it. Then he tried to put up a number of charms to block it out. When that hadn’t worked, he had been forced to go over and bang on Eckley’s door, demanding that she turn it down.

She would then smirk at him and turn it down, invite him in for a drink. Which he would turn down and stalk back to his place. During the day, she would exhibit more and more daring, often figuring out the way through charms and spells before he could, which he found infuriating. More so because she would often do so without consulting with anyone. And more often than not, he was pushing her out of the way at the chance something would go wrong. Then, most infuriatingly, nothing would happen and that smug smile of hers would appear. 

And now she was laughing and joking with the others, almost as though she had been a part of the team for years. For whatever reason unknown to Bill, they were at one of the many muggle bars that was frequented by foreign expats in the area. After downing another shot, she looked over, making eyes at a muggle bloke who probably worked at one of the foreign embassies or consulates in town. 

Bill couldn’t help but sit up slightly, watching as she slunk over to him, dressed in a light cotton dress, the white material in stark contrast to her warm tan skin. She smiled as he approached and spoke to her. Wrapping her arms around him, they started moving in time with the music, the man’s hands gripping her waist before pulling her closer and sliding up and down her body.

The same stirring as before spread through him. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling jealous. It wasn’t as though he cared for her. Why did it matter if she was now snogging a complete stranger in the middle of the bar? She was a grown woman, after all. Had more than proven that she would do things her own way.

So, just why was it that he wished to walk over, shove the bloke away and take up dancing with her instead?

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” McAdams said as he plopped down next to Bill. “We bloody brought in a haul!” Bill didn’t answer as McAdams studied him and then looked over, seeing Eckley giggling as the man started nuzzling her neck. “Ah, I see…”

“You see what?” Bill asked harshly as he looked over at him. McAdams just chuckled.

“Knew there was something going on there. With Parker,” he replied. Bill frowned. Partially because McAdams was comfortable enough using her given name and partially because he didn’t like what he was insinuating.

“There’s nothing going on there,” he said quickly. McAdams just glanced at him before taking a sip of his pint.

“She’s a live one, that’s for sure,” McAdams replied. “Think most of the team is in love with her. Definitely Rogers.” Bill looked over, seeing a disappointed Rogers being handed a shot by Miller. 

“I most certainly am not,” he replied.

“Seems to be a good match for you,” McAdams said. “Never seen a lass go head to head with you like she does.”

“Does not,” Bill said. “I can’t stand her.” McAdams just rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever you say, mate,” he replied. Bill continued to silently fume, looking over as Eckley smiled at the man and led him out of the bar. “Works quickly, that one.”

“Does it matter?” Bill asked with a sigh. He really wanted to leave, but the last thing he wanted was to run into Eckley and her paramour for tonight. He reached for the bottle and poured more whiskey into his glass. He’d wait another hour or so and then go back.

~~~

Bill laid in his bed, glaring at the ceiling. Apparently Eckley did a whole manner of things in a loud fashion. For the last hour, he had been subjected to hearing moans and shouts from across the landing. He groaned and covered his head with his pillow, wishing that it would stop. How either managed to have such stamina, he wasn’t sure, but he suspected there was a bit of magic involved if he knew Eckley.

How the neighbors weren’t complaining yet, he also wasn’t sure. 

“Yes! Yes! Oh YES! GOD, YES!!!” 

Bill shot up in bed, glaring towards his bedroom door, halfway tempted to go across the hall and demand they quieten down. He wouldn’t, of course. As much as he wanted to sleep, he also did not want to find himself in the awkward predicament of banging on her door in the middle of the night while she was clearly in the middle of shagging someone. Not to mention, he could tell the difference between real pleasure and fake. He was sure that Eckley was putting on some type of show. He just wasn’t sure who it was for. 

Sighing, he lay back down, hoping that he would at least get some sleep in now that they appeared to be finished. For now, at least. He closed his eyes and started drifting off. 

Suddenly, he was back at the bar. Though this time, rather than the muggle bloke, he was the one dancing slowly with Eckley, running his hands up her sides and tangling them in her long, dark tresses. She was staring up at him, biting her lower lip slightly as she gazed up at him, her dark brown eyes full of desire. She pushed her body up against his, running her fingers lightly up and down his arms as she grinded against him. 

Bill hissed slightly, feeling a jolt of desire run through him. He tried to push the image aside, but found that he couldn’t as now he saw himself in her flat, taking her lips in a heated kiss. The flimsy dress fell to the floor as he ran his hands over every inch of her soft flesh. A soft moan left his lips as he found his hand drifting down towards the pulsing in the boxer shorts that he slept in. Taking a deep breath, he stopped just at the waistband, pondering if he should really do this. He had a hard-on, thinking about his co-worker, who had just completed a rather noisy shagfest with a complete stranger next door. 

“ _ You know you want to _ ,” he heard her breathe in his mind. He could almost feel her hands moving down his chest, light fingers pulling at the waistband of his shorts. “ _ You know you want me. _ ”

That was all it took as he reached down and took his pulsing member in his hand, beginning to stroke it. He began breathing heavily as his pace quickened, all the while imagining Eckley - the woman writhing in pleasure underneath him, her long legs wrapped around him. 

He couldn’t help but think that if it had been him with her next door, it would have been actual shrieks of pleasure - not the obviously fake ones from earlier. 

His breathing was coming erratic as he brought himself closer to release, still imagining Eckley in his mind, her long waves spilled over the pillow as she moved in time with him, grasping at him, dragging her nails up and down his back, then tangling them in his hair. 

With a grunt, he finished, cum spilling out over his hand and stomach. He laid there a few moments, staring up at the ceiling. Everything was quiet save his mind. 

He did not just wank off to his co-worker. Not the infuriating woman who lived to aggravate him. More than that, he could not possibly be craving her. No.

He reached for his wand and quickly cleaned himself off before rolling over and pulling the blanket around him, falling into a restless sleep.

~~~

The next morning Bill slept in a bit later than usual and then stayed in the flat, forgoing his usual Saturday tradition of going to the shops for groceries. He wouldn’t admit it to even himself, but he was avoiding running into Eckley. There was a bit of residual confusion over what had happened last night, though he wasn’t sure just why. If anything, Eckley was probably trying to provoke him. 

Sometime that morning while he was sitting at his kitchen table reading the Prophet and drinking his tea, he heard murmuring from the hallway. He cautiously stepped over and looked out his peephole, seeing Eckley on the landing with the lad, kissing him on the cheek and then sending him on his way while wrapped in a silky robe.

Then, almost as if she knew he was watching, she looked towards his door and winked before going back into her own flat. Bill shot back from the door as though it had caught fire, glaring at it. 

Huffing, he turned and stalked back to the kitchen, sitting down and angrily turning the page as he reached for his toast, but found himself no longer hungry. Bloody hell, she was aggravating.

“Oi, Bill!” 

He looked towards the floo in the living room, standing from the table and walking over. Staring down into the now come-to-life embers to see his brother Charlie’s face there. He crouched down, leaning his head in.

“I’m here,” he replied.

“Ah, good. You alone?” Charlie asked. Bill rolled his eyes.

“Yes,” he said, the annoyance clear in his voice. Charlie chuckled.

“Just asking. No need to get defensive. I do recall a few times I’ve flooed and you weren’t,” he said lightly. “How’s the job?” Bill sighed as he settled on the floor. Of all his siblings, he was closest to Charlie and the two would floo-chat every other week or so. 

“Been better,” Bill asked, his face set in a firm glare. Charlie chuckled again.

“The Yank getting on your nerves again?” Charlie asked.

“No,” Bill said automatically.

“She obviously is. Just shag her and get it out of your system already,” Charlie said, still grinning. Bill felt his face heat up.

“I am NOT interested in her,” he stated obstinately, which only caused Charlie to laugh harder.

“You obviously are. Never seen a bird get under your skin like this before,” Charlie managed to get out in between bouts of laughter. Bill just continued to glare at him. “Seriously, Bill. You’ve been talking about her non-stop. Most of your letters are about her.”

“Yea, about how mad she drives me,” Bill grumbled. “I’m not attracted to her.” Charlie didn’t respond, just gave him a knowing look. “Shit, please tell me you haven’t mentioned this to Mum.” Charlie snorted.

“You think I would? I may enjoy taking the mickey out of you, but even I’m not that cruel,” he said. “Next thing you know, she’ll show up in Egypt with a load of wedding invitations. And then she  _ will  _ force you to get a haircut.” Bill rolled his eyes. He loved his mother, really, he did. But the woman made meddling into a professional sport. 

And as the oldest of her seven children, she often focused her meddling on trying to get him to settle down. It was the main reason he and Charlie had chosen professions that took both of them far from their mother and England.

“So seriously, how are things with Eckley?” Charlie asked.

“She kept me up all night,” Bill said, rubbing his face. Charlie began grinning broadly. “Not like that… ehm, well… she had a guest last night and the two of them made banshees seem quiet as church mice.”

“So this is a lack of sleep talking, not jealousy?” Charlie asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Fuck you, Charlie,” Bill shot back. 

“Seriously, snog her or something. You’re obviously frustrated,” Charlie said. “How long’s it been?” Bill sighed and shook his head.

“Do we really have to discuss this now?” he asked wearily. “How’s the reserve?”

“Same as always. Full of dragons,” Charlie replied. “Though we’ve got a new crop of trainees in. Lovely lass from Scotland’s joined us.”

“And you’ve set your sights on her?” Bill asked, happy to turn the tables. Though it wasn’t as though it would bother Charlie. While a bit more on the quiet side compared to the rest of the family, he had a way with the witches. Though not to the point that Bill would call him a ladies’ man. But enough that he had a fair bit of confidence about him.

“Wouldn’t say that… but enjoying the chance to get to know her… Now this Eckley. What’s your next move?” Charlie asked, changing the subject. Bill shot him a look. “Come on, Bill. It’s been awhile since you’ve had any fun out there.”

“She’s my co-worker,” Bill said flatly. 

“And?” Charlie asked. 

“No,” Bill snapped. “If you’re going to keep on with this, I might as well leave you now.”

“Fine, I won’t mention her again. You talk to Mum lately?” Charlie asked. Bill glanced towards the post on the coffee table where the latest letter from their mother was laid out.

“Seems things are getting a bit more tense,” Bill said, temporarily distracted from the topic of Eckley by what was going on in Britain. After the attack at the World Cup, he was constantly worried about his family. And wondering if perhaps he should put in for a transfer. He didn’t like being so far from home when things were the way they were. It was bad enough that no one believed Harry or Dumbledore that You Know Who was back.

There was no telling what You Know Who and his followers were up to now that the whole wizarding world was in denial that he wasn’t back.

“You still thinking about going back?” Charlie asked, his grin long faded from his face.

“Perhaps,” Bill admitted. “Would feel better being closer.” Charlie sighed. Both brothers had had this conversation a few times at this point. But yet neither of them were closer to making a decision. 

“No one believes Harry or Dumbledore,” Charlie said. 

“I do,” Bill replied, frowning. 

“I know. I do as well. Just not sure what good it would do for me to go back,” Charlie confessed. “Still think I’m better off here. Doing something on this front.” Bill was silent. It was true. If this was going to get as big as it could, Charlie would be more helpful trying to recruit in Romania. However, Bill had a set of skills that would likely come in handy should a full war break out.

“For now, I’m only thinking about it,” Bill said. “No need to run back just yet.”

“Yea, not when you’ve got a bewitching lady to keep you distracted,” Charlie said, his grin returning.

“That’s it. I’m done with this conversation,” Bill said, starting to stand. Charlie guffawed.

“Let me know how things go!” he shouted as Bill rolled his eyes.

Charlie would never stop teasing him. He was just glad that the twins and everyone else didn’t know what was going on. The twins would tell his mum. He knew it. Just to create a bit of havoc. Though Percy likely wouldn’t care one wit. He was too focused on his burgeoning career at the Ministry. But that was another line of thought he didn't want to follow, remembering the last letter his mother had sent him.

“Good-bye, arsehole,” he shot at the floo before walking back to his kitchen table and sitting down. His tea had gone cold so he waved his wand, heating it up. Just as he settled back down, there was a knock at the door. Rolling his eyes, he stood and walked over, pulling the door open without checking the peephole.

A grinning Eckley was standing there in her silky robe, a measuring cup in her hand. 

“Hey, neighbor. You got any sugar?” she asked sweetly. Bill stared down at her, noticing that she was wearing a tiny set of pyjamas underneath the robe that left little to the imagination. He could feel his cheeks heat up again at the memories of last night. Stiffly, he yanked the measuring cup out of her hand and turned towards the kitchen, unable to keep looking at her without getting hot and bothered again. “Gee, you are  _ not _ a morning person, are you?”

“How much do you need?” Bill asked, keeping his back to her. He was cursing his body for already starting to betray him. Why the fucking hell was she walking around in next to nothing? She was obviously trying to get a rise out of him - literally. Though he wasn’t sure why when she seemed perfectly happy fucking a complete stranger last night.

Eckley leaned into the flat, her eyebrows rising slightly as she took in the view. He was in a pair of pyjama pants and his t-shirt definitely showed off his tone back. It was a sight she could appreciate.

“Two cups,” she said, smirking slightly, taking in the muscles that rippled just under the shirt. “By the way… sorry if I kept you up last night.” Bill froze slightly, then continued on.

“Hadn’t heard a thing,” he said stiffly. Eckley stifled a chuckle. She could tell he was lying from his body language.

“Ah, well then. No harm, no foul,” she said lightly. Bill poured the sugar and then turned back, his face stony as he held the cup back out to her. “Thanks, B-Weasley.” 

“Don’t mention it,” he replied tersely, already starting to shut the door. Eckley reached out and stopped him.

“Doing anything tonight?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “Was wondering if you’d want to come over for a drin-”

“I’m busy,” Bill said, before shutting the door in her face. He took a deep breath and turned around, leaning against the door. He looked down and then groaned. Pushing off the door, he went straight for the bathroom.

Looked like he was going to need a cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And things are starting to heat up a bit... And just keep getting hotter from here out...


	6. Pressure Cooker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night out with Eckley and her Yankie bloke has Bill bothered in more ways than one.
> 
> Smut Warning

Once again, Bill was wondering just why he was even there. He was sitting in the corner at the table, glaring at the dance floor as Eckley danced with the bloke from last week - Avery, she said his name was. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she smirked up at him, his hands tightly gripping her waist. Bill huffed and downed his drink. 

McAdams chuckled from his side, though thankfully refrained from saying anything when Bill sent him a dark look. 

It was bad enough she blared her fucking music every night, causing him to get barely enough sleep. Seriously, how was it no one else in the building seemed to complain about it?

When he wasn’t paying attention, there was a plop and he looked over, seeing Eckley and the asshole seated next to him. She was giggling as he nuzzled her neck. She reached over for the bottle of whiskey they had ordered and poured two glasses for them.

“So, Avery… what is it you do?” Rogers asked, attempting to be polite, though he didn’t seem that much happier than Bill that the Yank had been hanging out with them all night.

“Oh, well, I’m here with the American Embassy,” he said, turning to grin at him, flashing his perfect white teeth. Bill snorted, causing the group to shoot looks at him, though Eckley appeared more amused than anything. He quickly coughed, covering it up as though he had taken too large a drink.

“Avery works with the ambassador,” she said lightly.

“And you’re all archeologists?” Avery asked, looking around the group, though his gaze lingered a bit on Bill. He wasn’t sure if it was his long hair or if he was intimidated by him. He hoped he was intimidated. While he never really thought about how he looked, in that moment he couldn’t help but compare himself to the man. He was taller, more built, his skin tanned from working in the sun. And he thought his long hair gave him a bit of a dangerous air about him. Much more dangerous than Avery with his blonde curls and green eyes and pale skin that screamed he worked inside an air conditioned office all day rather than do any  _ real _ work. 

“Yes, we are,” Eckley said. “We just found a pretty decent haul last week and I think we might find another treasure room soon.”

“That is fascinating,” Avery said, turning to her and pressing a kiss against her lips. Bill rolled his eyes. “How’d you get into that sort of thing?”

Bill huffed as Avery continued to pepper Eckley with more questions about her work and he was slightly impressed with how easily she answered them with half-truths. But he couldn’t help but wonder just why he didn’t already know most of this. Perhaps they were too busy shagging to ask questions. 

Bill’s cheeks heated up slightly as he thought back to what he had been doing while they were shagging. 

A large snort threw him out of his thoughts as he looked over and saw Eckley coughing slightly as Avery patted her on the back, a concerned look on his face. 

“Sorry… went down the wrong pipe,” she wheezed. She glanced over at Bill, a smile on her face. He couldn’t help but blush and wonder if he had done something to cause the reaction. Surely not. He glanced around the table and seemed everyone else was just as at a loss to her reaction as he was.

He brought his glass to his lips as she recovered and began chatting with Arsehole - no - Avery again. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her batting her long eyelashes at him and Bill nearly snorted again.

The idiot was drinking it all up, one hand now resting on her thigh under the table as he leaned towards her again. For some reason Bill did not like it. 

“So… Avery… what is it you do with the embassy?” Bill found himself asking, though he wasn’t sure why. He couldn’t stand the git. Avery turned to him, seeming surprised that Bill was even talking to him, though his hand stayed firmly on Eckley’s leg. 

“Well… I help the ambassador,” he said casually in that way that men had when they were attempting to play down what they did even though they thought it massively important. And then it turned out not to be so important. The more he talked, the more Bill found he couldn’t stand it.

Seriously? This was the type of bloke Parker was interested in?

Wait? No. Bill had not just called her Parker in his mind. She was Eckley. His annoying co-worker. They were not familiar. At all. 

He noticed Avery giving him a strange look and he took another drink, glancing around the table to see that everyone else was giving him expectant looks. Shit. Had he just been asked a question?

“Good, ol’ Billy. Mind is always on work,” Eckley said with an amused sigh. Avery chuckled and looked back at her, leaning over to kiss her cheek. Merlin, why did he feel the need to kiss her so much? Everyone at the bloody bar knew they were there together. “He asked how you got into archaeology.”

“Oh, ehm… Always been interested in it,” Bill said before taking another drink, once again angry that she had called him Billy. Avery looked at him and then turned back to Eckley.

“Let’s go dance,” he said, already standing and pulling her up with him. Eckley laughed and winked at Bill before following Avery back out to the dance floor.

“What’s your problem with Avery?” McAdams asked, obviously enjoying this whole situation way too much in Bill’s opinion.

“Not a bloody thing,” Bill grumbled.

“You’re obviously feeling some sort of way about this,” Miller said, a small smirk on his face. Fucking hell, not him too. 

“I don’t give a shite,” Bill snapped, frowning at him, though that only caused the three other men to laugh at him. 

“You obviously do,” McAdams said.

“He’s a tosser, that one. Dunno what she sees in him,” Rogers said, turning to watch them on the dance floor. Bill followed his gaze, seeing that Avery had Eckley pulled flush against him, her fingers running through his hair as he grinded up against her and then leaned down, pulling her into a heated kiss.

Bill felt a twinge of something in his stomach. And then another in his trousers. He shifted in his chair. As much as he wanted to get the fuck home right now and not have to subject himself to more of Eckley and Arse - no -  _ Avery _ , he knew that he’d have to calm down a bit before then. He glanced down at his lap, knowing he didn’t have a full-blown erection, but he didn’t want to give the others anymore fodder. They were bad enough as it was.

He looked back up in time to see Rogers turn back to the table, a dejected look on his face. McAdams slapped him hard on the back.

“Cheer up, mate. You had to have known you didn’t stand a chance,” he said jovially. Rogers shot him a scowl. 

“You never know,” he said, dangerously close to pouting.

“I don’t even understand why you’re so interested,” Bill said gruffly, frowning at the couple and then turning his attention back to his glass.

“You’re one to talk,” Rogers said. Bill looked over at him. “You’ve been glaring daggers at what’s-his-name all night.”

“Have not,” Bill shot back defensively. McAdams chuckled. Bill glared at him. 

“There’s loads of lovely lasses here tonight. Surely one of them will get your poor mind off Parker,” McAdams said to Rogers. The man in question cast a hopeful look around the bar. “Just go up to one and start a chat with her.” Rogers sighed longingly as he looked back over at Eckley, who was still snogging Arsehole like her life depended on it.

“Suppose it wouldn’t hurt,” ROgers said before standing and starting towards the bar. Bill tossed back the rest of his drink, deciding he had had enough. He wasn’t even sure why he came out that night.

“Off to find your own?” McAdams asked, an eyebrow cocked up.

“No. Home.” 

~~~

Once again, Bill tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep as he listened to yet another noisy shagfest going on next door. He had nearly finished off the bottle of firewhiskey he had, hoping to pass out before the couple got back to Par-Eckley’s. But apparently he had no such luck.

He wasn’t sure just how it was possible, but it seemed they were even louder tonight. Groaning, he rolled over again and put his pillow over his head, then threw it across the room, getting out of bed and stalking to the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle and poured a large helping, then downed a good portion of it.

“Oh… fuckkkk!” 

He glared towards the door, thinking that tomorrow he was going to really let Eckley have it. This was going too far. She had to be doing it on purpose. It was bad enough that all night he had been forced to watch the two of them flirt and snog, dry humping each other like rabbits on the dance floor. Now he was being subjected to this. Again.

Finishing the drink he stormed back to his room, shutting the door behind him and putting up every single silencing charm he could think of before falling into bed again after retrieving his pillow. 

Finally, it seemed they were working as all he heard was silence. Or perhaps they had stopped fucking. It didn’t matter. He finally had blissful silence. Sighing happily he rolled over and settled into sleep, his eyes sliding shut. 

He wasn’t sure just when he drifted off or if he had even drifted off at all, but suddenly, his eyes were open. It was still dark. 

But he wasn’t alone. He could feel it.

“Hey, Billy,” Eckley crooned. He shot up and looked around the room, then to his side. She was lying in bed next to him. How did she get in here? Surely, this was just dream, right? Why would she be here when she had some other bloke in her flat?

“I told you…” he trailed off. Eckley sat up, holding the sheet to her chest as her grin grew. He gulped, realizing that she must be completely naked underneath it.

“You know you love it when I call you Billy,” she said, leaning towards him, her breath ghosting across his lips. He gulped again. He couldn’t bring himself to respond vocally, but he most definitely was responding in other ways. He could feel himself begin to harden. Merlin, when she talked like that... 

Eckley reached out and gently ran her fingers lightly down his bare chest, still managing to clutch the blanket to her chest.

“Parker,” he said softly. Her grin just widened.

“Ah, you’ve finally realized my first name,” she said, leaning closer, her lips just barely touching his. Merlin, this was wrong. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to wake up. He opened his eyes, finding her brown eyes staring up at him, her lips still curled up into a smile. “God… it does a number on me when you say it…” All he could was stare at her and breathe in and out. “This is just a dream, Billy… Do to me what you want…”

That’s all it took for him to launch himself forward, pinning her back on the bed as his lips crashed onto hers in a heated kiss, his tongue shoving into her mouth. He yanked the blanket away, running his hand down her arm and then across her stomach and back up over her ribs. She moaned into his lips, arching her back as he reached her breast, running his thumb over her nipple, feeling it harden under his touch. Christ, it was enough to send him over. 

But then suddenly she had pushed him back and was on top of him, that aggravating grin on her face as she held his wrists on either side of his head. Bill couldn’t help as his eyes drifted down to her chest and his breath hitched.

“Like what you see?” she asked, grinding her hips against his and he suddenly wished he slept naked. 

“Fuck, Parker,” he groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. She chuckled softly before bending down and kissing him deeply, continuing her slow, torturous rolling of her hips. She then moved her lips from his, trailing slow kisses down his jaw, to his neck and then to his clavicle. Bill kept his eyes closed as his cock twitched in anticipation as she slowly worked her way down his chest, her hands trailing down his body, sending jolts of pleasure along the way.

She stopped as she reached the waistband of his boxers, looking up at him. He opened his eyes, looking down at her as she winked and then started sliding his shorts down. Oh, Merlin. He wanted to be inside her now, but he couldn’t move a muscle.

Once Parker had his shorts off, she tossed them off the bed and then returned to his body, feathering light kisses down the inside of his thigh. Everywhere but where he wanted, which was about to drive him mad. Even in his dreams she was teasing him relentlessly. 

But finally he felt her slender fingers grasp the base of his shaft and slowly slide up and then back down. All he could manage was a groan before he felt her tongue sliding up slowly and he thought he saw stars. He heard a low chuckle before suddenly, her lips were around his tip, sucking, and he bucked involuntarily.

“Someone’s a bit eager,” she joked.

“Parker,” he warned, a haggard edge to his voice as he frowned down at her. She just grinned and then took him fully in her mouth. Bill moaned as she worked up and down in a steady rhythm, her hand stroking behind her mouth. Merlin, the things she could do with her lips and tongue. There was no way he was going to last long. He reached down, tangling his fingers in her hair as she quickened her pace, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He couldn’t help as he began to thrust in time with her, but she seemed to take it all into stride, moving faster and faster.

“Fuck… fuck,” he panted over and over again, feeling like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Then her fingers were massaging his balls and that was all it took. 

Bill came with a large groan as his eyes rolled back into his head again and he was overtaken with waves of pleasures as his dick pulsed in her mouth, shooting out his seed. 

He laid still a moment, realizing that he now felt a cold wetness on his stomach. He opened his eyes and looked down, seeing the blankets kicked back and one hand still wrapped around his softening cock. Quickly, he sat up and looked around the room.

Right. It had only been a dream. She wasn’t really there. 

He heard a muffled cry through the silencing charms, signifying that Eckley had either ended her performance for the night or actually orgasmned, though he found it debatable. Huffing, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and then made his way to the bathroom where he started the shower. 

Climbing in, he stood under the scalding water a few moments before he began scrubbing, slightly irritated. That was the second time he had wanked off to thoughts of Eckley. 

“Fucking annoying,” he muttered to himself, deciding that tomorrow he was defintiely going to be saying something to her. Or not. He still wasn’t quite sure how to handle this situation. 

Either way, he needed to do something to get the blasted witch out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm blushing as I post this... thinking this story may be my one and only foray into writing and posting a naughty story... gah!


	7. This Means War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has decided... this is a war and he's going to win.
> 
> Sexy things happening warning...

The next day, Bill stayed ensconced in his flat, though he heard murmuring from the landing a fair bit earlier than he expected. He stepped over and looked out the peephole, seeing Eckley kissing Avery’s cheek and then sending him off. After the man made his way down the stairs, he swore she looked over at his door and winked, causing him to step back and glare at it. 

He then spent the rest of the day reading and such, trying to forget about what had transpired during the night before he attempted to talk to her. He knew there was no way that he’d be able to face her with  _ those _ thoughts fluttering around his head.

The day had passed without incident, though sure enough, like clockwork, once the sun had fallen below the horizon, the loud music started up again.

Bill growled, glaring towards the door. It was the loudest it had been so far and almost as though she was doing it on purpose. Actually, no. He  _ knew _ she was doing it on purpose, even if he didn’t understand why. Parker Eckley had been a bloody thorn in his side ever since she arrived. But this had gone on for far too long and he was for damn sure about to take care of it. It was bad enough that he had been forced to listen to her fucking Avery last night. Again.

Shoving his paper aside, he pushed up from the armchair and strode to his front door, yanking it open. In three long strides, he was across the landing and banging on her door.

“Eckley! Turn the damn music down!” he shouted. The music went louder. He huffed and banged on the door again. “ECKLEY!”

The door suddenly open, revealing the petite woman with a smirk on her face and her dark wavy hair down around her shoulders. Bill sucked in a quick breath, trying to keep his eyes on her face and not on the slinky set of pink and black lace pajamas that she was wearing. Bloody hell, the thoughts from last night came rushing back to the forefront of his mind.

“Hello, Bill,” she said brightly. “What can I do for you this evening?”

“Turn the damn music down!” he shouted, irritated that she was once again using his given name rather than his surname. They most definitely were not friends or on friendly terms. Of course, then his mind would betray him.

_ You could be more than friends… _

He shook the thought away, blaming it on the fact that Eckley was currently wearing next to nothing. And last night. Shit. Now he was back to imagining her in his bed.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” she asked, leaning towards him as she brought her hand to her ear, her grin widening.

“TURN… THE MUSIC… D-” silence, “OWN.” He looked into the flat, an odd look on his face. He hadn’t even seen her move or pull her wand out.

“Ah, that’s what you were saying,” Eckley replied, her eyes twinkling. Bill glared at her, though he could help as his eyes started drifting south again. He fixed them back on her face, though he then had a flash of kissing her.

_ Get your shit together, Weasley. You do not want to snog or fuck her,  _ he thought to himself, though it by no means was the first time he had had such thoughts about his pretty-yet-annoying co-worker. 

“Keep it down. The last thing we need is the neighbors complaining or worse, wondering just exactly how it is you’re able to get your damn music so loud,” Bill said, frowning at her as he stopped himself from mentioning last night’s show. Her black silk robe slid off one shoulder as she leaned against the open door, exposing more smooth skin.

“Oh, no worries. You’ve seen my charm work. They can’t hear a thing coming from my place. Though if you yell a bit louder, I’m sure they could hear you,” she said, tilting her head to the side. Bill only continued frowning. Of course she could put up silencing charms that would guard off the rest of the building but his flat. “You seem a bit tense. Why don’t you come in and have a glass of wine?” She stepped back and held her arm out towards the inside of her flat. He looked past her, glimpsing into a cozy, yet feminine-looking living room.

“I’m not coming in, Eckley. I need to sleep,” Bill said, shaking aside the image of the two of them kissing passionately. What the hell was wrong with him? How could a woman be so infuriating and yet so tempting at the same time?

“But it’s so early. Seriously, Billy, come. Have one glass with me. I promise that I won’t keep you up too late,” she said, taking a step towards him. “Got some whiskey too, since I know you like it.”

“My name is not  _ Billy _ ,” he said as his eyes slid down yet again. Shit. He needed to stop doing that. Just why was she in those flimsy things anyway? Though he couldn’t see her back, he was fairly certain the shorts barely covered her bum while the lace-edged top was cut incredibly low, allowing him a fairly decent view of her cleavage. Bill couldn’t help but think she had just the right amount - not too large, yet enough that he could get a handful.

“Enjoying the view, eh?” Eckely asked, back to smirking. It was then that the thought that she had wanted him to hear her last night crossed his mind again. No. That was a dangerous path to go down.

“Just keep it down!” Bill said, spinning around and marching back to his flat. He was also desperately trying to ignore the fact that he was slightly turned on. The music started up again. Groaning, he turned back around, seeing Eckley leaning against the doorframe now, smiling.

“What the hell?!” Bill shouted. She just shrugged.

“I like music,” she said with a grin. Bill just sighed and shook his head. He turned and started towards his flat, ready to concede defeat. Or take a cold shower. Again Surely there was some sort of silencing or noise-blocking charm that he hadn’t tried yet that just might drown out the loud rock music. 

Just before he reached his door, the music suddenly stopped again. 

“As much as I enjoy the view, why are you such a tight ass, Billy?” Eckley called out. He stopped and turned towards her. He never thought of himself as such, but there was something about the woman.

“Perhaps it’s because my co-worker is driving me mad,” he said frowning at her. Eckely chuckled and pushed off the door frame, walking to him. He suddenly tensed up as she drew nearer. Just what was she getting at?

“Do I really drive you mad?” she asked, smiling up at him. 

“I just told you that you did,” he replied. She was close enough that he could smell her shampoo. He wasn’t sure just what it was, but it was fruity and he found he liked it. Wanted to lean in closer and bury his nose in her hair. Eckley raised an eyebrow at him.

“Is it because you can’t stop thinking about me?” she asked, a playful grin on her face. 

“I don’t- what are you- that’s ridiculous,” Bill stated. What the hell was she talking about? He didn’t think about her constantly. And when he did it was about how aggravating she was. Bill had never considered himself uptight at all but there were rules that needed to be followed in their line of work. Rules that if broken could mean death for anyone on their team. The fact that Eckley seemed to dance around or even right over them did not set well with him, no matter how talented she was. 

“Aw, I’m touched you worry about my safety, but trust me, I know what I’m doing,” she said, stepping even closer to him. 

“How did you-” Bill stopped speaking as he stared down at her, watching as her grin only grew. Surely it wasn’t true. Because if it was, then… Bill’s cheeks turned red as Eckley chuckled. Fucking hell. He had been right.

“I don’t mind it, you know. The dirty thoughts? I’ve had a fair share of my own about you. I can show you, if you like,” she said teasingly.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Bill asked, frowning down at her. It seemed to be a fairly important detail that she was a legilimens. She just shrugged, the other shoulder of her robe falling off. It now pooled in the crooks of her arms. 

“You never asked,” she said lightly.

“Why would I ask?” Bill snapped.

“You tell me,” Eckely said, now directly in front of him and straining her neck back to look up at him. 

“What are you doing?” Bill asked as she lifted her arms and settled then around his neck, now smiling softly up at him.

“I think I’ve made it fairly obvious, Billy. But I suppose I could be a bit more straightforward,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Obvious?” he questioned. 

“Yep. Just why do you think that I kept turning my music up so loud?” she asked.

“Because you love to torture me,” he replied blandly.

“As fun as that is, no. Not why,” she said, tilting her head to her side. “How else was I supposed to get you to come over to my place?” Bill frowned. That was why? It seemed so… childish. Or something that his brothers would do. Surely not something a grown woman would do to get his attention.

“You could have just asked me like a normal person,” he replied, trying to ignore the fact that she was now lightly playing with his pony-tail. Merlin, he loved the sensation of her fingers going through his hair. But now was not the time to be thinking of that. 

“Would you have come?” she asked softly, moving even closer to him though his arms remained as his sides. He just blinked. “See… didn’t think so… Had to take some extreme measures...”

“We’re… we’re co-workers, Eckley,” he said, trying to keep his voice firm, though he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer, smashing his lips against hers. 

“Didn’t think that was a problem. I’ve read the rulebook. Absolutely nothing about inter-office dating or… otherwise,” she said, her smirk reappearing. 

Bill sucked in a quick breath, preparing himself to reach up and remove her arms from his neck, no matter how badly his body was screaming to do the opposite. 

“Such a stickler for the rules… perhaps you should punish me for breaking them,” Eckley said, a hint of laughter in her voice. Bill did roll his eyes at that and finally reached up, pulling her hands from his hair and down to her sides.

“I don’t have time for this,” he said, frowning at her. Eckley’s bottom lip came out slightly as she pouted.

“And here I thought you might be some fun,” she complained lightly, pulling her wrists from his hands. “Guess I was wrong.” She then turned and sauntered back to her flat, her robe still pooled around her arms and a large tattoo now exposed on her right shoulder. Bill couldn’t help as he took a step towards her, trying to study it. “Nope. Only people who come in can see that,” she said as she slid her robe back up on her shoulders and glanced at him over her shoulder. 

“What about Avery?” he found himself asking. Eckley just smiled.

“Had to do something to get your attention. But seems you had a bit of fun on your lonesome. I can assure you… we could have so much more fun together,” she said, her voice low and sultry. Bill swallowed hard. 

He was trying so hard to fight against it, though he wasn’t sure why. He could already feel the desire for her stirring up again, this time more urgent than last night. 

Without thinking, he crossed the landing, turning Eckley around as he pressed his lips against hers in a searing kiss, his fingers tangled in her hair. His body was screaming in relief.  _ Finally _ . She smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. Bill pushed her into the flat, kicking the door shut with his foot. He stopped for air, looking down at her as she grinned up at him.

“I can promise you one thing… you won’t be screaming for show with me,” he said, his voice husky.

“I was counting on that,” she replied. His lips were suddenly upon hers again as he pulled the robe off from her shoulders. He was vaguely aware that they were moving, though he couldn’t tell exactly where. They bumped into something, stopping their progress, but her long fingers were already quickly at work at the buttons on his shirt. As they continued kissing, she pushed the clothing off his shoulders then ran her hands up and down his chest. His hands move down her chest, feeling her taunt nipples just underneath the thin fabric of her silk pyjama top. She moaned softly against his lips, arching her back. His hands were then down at her waist, pulling up at the hem of the top, yanking it off. He took a moment to just stare at her, the ever familiar smirk on her face. Merlin, she looked better than in his imagination.

“Like what you see?” she asked. He didn’t respond, just brought his lips to hers again, pulling her close. She rubbed up against him, the friction of their skin against each other causing him to jerk in desire. Though he willed himself to slow down. To calm down. It was then that he got the idea - it was bad enough that she was already wearing a grin that clearly stated, “I win.” He would be damned if the aggravating woman won. No, he was ready to tease her just as mercilessly as she had been teasing him. Served her right. 

Just as he thought it, he worried that she had also heard his thoughts, but from the way she was enthusiastically kissing him back, it seemed that she had stayed out of his head for the time being. Perfect, he couldn’t help but think, smiling slightly to himself. 

He deftly lifted her, sitting her on the arm of the sofa before settling his hands on her thighs, slowly running them up and down, each time moving slightly higher, though managing to never actually go where he knew she wanted him to. Eckley moved her hands from his neck back to his ponytail, pulling his hair free from the cord holding it back and then burying her fingers in it. He couldn’t help as a moan escaped his lips at the sensation. Allowing his lust to take over a moment, he attacked her neck as her fingers then roamed up and down his back. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer and rubbing up against him as her hands moved to his front and starting to work at his belt.

“Not yet,” he growled, grabbing her hands and pulling them away, though kept them in a tight grip. She gazed up at him, her brown eyes lit up with mirth.

“Just what do you have in store for me, Billy?” Eckley asked. 

“Eckley, for once will you shut up?” he growled, roughly picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She just grinned in response, chuckling as he carried her to the bedroom. He then unceremoniously dumped her on the bed. He knew from the smirk on her lips that she was dying to say something, but for once, kept quiet.

Bill slowly crawled onto the bed, starting at her navel and kissing up her body as he moved, taking his time and lingering here and there between kisses and little nips. Eckley’s hands were once again tangled in his hair as she arched her back and she began breathing heavily. He couldn’t help but smile as he made his way to her chest, taking one nipple into his mouth as he played with the other, pulling at it, then rolling it in between his fingers. Eckley moaned softly, her eyes closed. Once satisfied with the attention he had paid so far, he continued his journey up, lingering on her neck a bit before taking her lips again.

He could feel her move her legs to either side of him and lift her hips, attempting to cause some sort of friction, though he lifted his just out of reach. A frustrated noise escaped her mouth, though Bill just smiled as he continued to kiss her, happy that the tables had turned. Her fingers roamed up and down the expanse of his back, trying to pull him closer. Thankfully, he had a fair amount of strength on her and was able to resist. Though just as he could tell her frustration was starting to hit a point, he pressed his body against hers. 

Bill’s hand moved down the side of her body, caressing her soft skin. Blimey, it was as soft as he thought it would be. This was going to be difficult, but he felt that he could do it. 

“Bill,” she moaned softly as he moved to her neck again, sucking on her warm flesh. His right hand was now at her waist, his thumb gently rubbing against her hipbone as his other fingers slid underneath the waistband of her pyjama shorts. Her breath hitched suddenly and Bill smiled against her neck, grinding his hips into hers. Eckley arched her back again, sliding her foot down his still denim-cladded leg. Nearly forgetting the purpose of all this, Bill picked up his pace, grinding into her harder as he started to reach for the zipper of his trousers.

Thankfully, he saw her begin to smirk and that helped him to regain a bit of control. 

“I’ve always wondered just… how well endowed you were,” Eckley breathed, gazing up at him. Bill just smiled as he dropped his mouth to her ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking on it. He heard yet another soft moan leave her lips. 

“You really want to know?” he asked. He felt her nod. He then moved back to her lips, kissing her deeper, more passionately. He then pushed up off of her, backing off the bed. A small noise of disappointment came from Eckley, though she then sat up, leaning back on her elbows and expecting that he was likely removing his trousers in order to take her. Bill smirked as he stared down at her a moment, then turned and walked out of the room. 

“Billy? Bill?! Weasley, where are you going!?” she shouted. “We’re not finished here!”

“Sure you know how to take care of yourself,” he called back without stopping, walking towards the front door and then stepping out. 

Bill shut the door behind him before he allowed himself to grin, then quickly made his way across the hall, not wanting to chance that an irate Eckley would run out and hex him or jump him. He shut the door to his flat and grabbed his wand, doing various charms to make sure she wouldn’t attempt to get in. He then stood and watched through the peephole.

Nothing happened for a few moments, but then the music came back on, though it wasn’t as loud as before. He chuckled to himself, knowing that he had succeeded. He then turned and walked towards his room. While he was pleased with his work, there was still one last thing to take care of that night and it was currently straining against his trousers.

Worth it for getting Eckley frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, so just going to post the rest of the story... still blushing... But it is fun writing the back and forth between Parker and Bill...


	8. Two Can Play This Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill decides to take the game just a bit further...
> 
> More smuttiness warning

Bill whistled as he glanced over at Eckley. There was a distinct frown on her face as she tried to focus on the passageway before them, her hair falling out of her ponytail. She narrowed her eyes.

The passageway was proving a bit trickier than usual, but it was nothing Bill knew that he and Eckley could handle. Which is why he found it rather entertaining how distracted and frustrated she was. She hadn’t been able to get many wards taken down all morning. Of course, he and he alone knew why.

_ Take care of things?  _ he thought, knowing that she could likely hear his thoughts.  _ I know I did…  _ He then clearly thought about what he had done in the shower after he had left her frustrated and nearly undone in her bedroom Saturday night

Eckley whipped her head over to look at him, her eyes wide as her cheeks turned slightly red. Bill chuckled softly, stepping closer to her. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, brushing her cheek lightly in the process.

“Think the curses are that way,” he said, his voice low as he pointed in front of them. Eckley whipped her head back to look forward, swallowing as she stepped away from him. Bill just laughed. He was clearly enjoying this far too much. Though she had hidden things rather well from the others when they were all together, now that they were alone, her mask had been slipping.

It was nice to have the upper hand. Giving her a bit of her own medicine. Wasn’t so fun when you were on the receiving end, was it?

“I’m perfectly fine,” she muttered as she swiped her wand through the air. The sound of rushing air filled the corridor and Bill grabbed Eckley, pushing her up against the wall as he covered her body with his until the wind died down, not sure what would happen. 

They were still a few moments and he was sure that the danger had passed, so he looked down at her, a smile creeping across his face. He licked his lips and pressed his body against hers, causing her to close her eyes for a moment, reacting to his nearness.

If she had finished herself off, it clearly wasn’t enough with how eagerly she molded herself to him.

“Like that, do you?” he whispered, bringing his face closer to hers. Eckley’s eyes flew open as she scowled at him. But then she seemed to remember herself and smirked, bringing her hands up to his chest and sliding them up to his shoulders.

“Good to see you finally coming around,” she crooned, pressing herself against him. Bill felt a jolt run through his body as he frowned. No, he was the one in charge here. He pushed her back, the two of them running into the wall. 

“Just showing that two can play this game,” he said as he grinded his hips against hers. For a moment, he nearly forgot that this was supposed to be a game, relishing in the feeling of friction between them. A soft moan left Eckley’s lips as his lips hovered above hers for a moment, reminding him of the point to all of this and helping center him. She licked her lips and lifted up on her toes. But just as she was about to close the distance, he stepped away from her and turned back to the corridor, causing her to stumble, a squeak of frustration the only sound she made. 

Bill chuckled as he kept walking. 

“Come on, Eckley. Got some more work to do,” he said lightly before starting to whistle again. There was no response. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at her. A dazed look was on her face as she stared at him. Bill laughed again and turned back around. 

This was going to be brilliant.

~~~

“Something wrong with Parker?” McAdams as he and Bill sat under the tent at lunch with the others, eating sandwiches. Bill looked over, seeing the woman in question viciously attacking her own lunch as she glared at it. He chuckled.

“Hadn’t noticed,” he said lightly before taking a bite. McAdams studied him a bit and then looked over at the woman, an amused look on his face.

“Somethin’ happen this weekend?” he asked. 

“Not a thing,” Bill replied, smiling slightly. McAdams just chuckled in return. “Though finally got her to turn down the damn music…” Bill looked out over the desert landscape, thinking this day couldn’t possibly go wrong.

Then there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Bill turned, seeing Eckley now standing in front of him and McAdams, glancing around at the others. 

“Left this at my place,” she said, her eyebrow quirked as she tossed a shirt at him. Bill started as the material covered his head. He quickly reached up and pulled it off, hearing the sounds of laughter. He looked down, recognizing his shirt that he had left at hers. He then looked up, seeing Eckley smirk before turning and walking back to the chair that she had been in. 

She sat back and crossed her legs, winking at him.

“So, nothing happened?” McAdams asked. Bill could feel his face heat up. 

“Yes. Nothing,” he said, standing and walking over to his bag and shoving the shirt into before stalking off to the tomb.

“What’s that about?” he heard Miller ask.

“Oh nothing,” Eckley said lightly. Bill then stopped and thought about leaving Eckley on her bed, unsatisfied. Her laughter cut out as he looked over at her and winked. She narrowed her eyes at him, causing his grin to widen.

He was going to get her back for this.

~~~

“Fancy a bit of dinner?” Miller said, looking around at the others as they were preparing to head home for the night. Bill glanced at Eckley and then around at the others, waiting to see what they said. “Thought since we’ve been doing rather well on this one, we could go out.”

“Sounds good. I’m in,” Eckley said casually, tossing the last of her things into her bag. 

“Me too,” Bill said, earning him a look from McAdams. The others agreed in short time and then agreed to meet at some restaurant after they had all had cleaned up a bit, being covered in dirt and sweat from the tomb.

It hadn’t taken Bill all that long to get ready, though he was surprised to not run into Eckley when he left the building. He whistled more as he walked through the city towards the restaurants, his thoughts turning to what he could do to further torture Eckley tonight.

_ You’re enjoying this,  _ a voice in his head said.

_ Course I am. She’s been making life rather unbearable. Time to get her back,  _ he responded automatically.

_ Or perhaps because you want her as much as she wants you,  _ the first voice said. He stopped, frowning to himself.  _ Be honest. You  _ **_do_ ** _ fancy her. _

“I do not,” he said out loud. This wasn’t anything more than a little feud to get back at her for being annoying. He didn’t fancy her. While he could no longer deny the fact that he wanted to shag her, it wasn’t anything serious. Couldn’t be.

“Talking to yourself usually isn’t a good thing,” Eckley said as she walked past him towards the door of the restaurant. She stopped and looked back at him, an amused smile on her face. He casually looked her up and down, attempting to ignore the fact that he  _ had _ been arguing with himself. 

She had changed into a white short dress and left her hair down in waves. The look on her face said that she had come ready to fight. This should be interesting. Bill walked past her to the door, pushing it open.

“Coming, Eckley?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, then followed him inside and they saw all the others on the team gathered there. In short order, they were seated around a table, the other blokes talking loudly and joking.

Bill glanced over at Eckley as he sat next to her, saying something to Miller. He didn’t know what they were talking about, but it didn’t matter. There were things to do.

He turned to look at McAdams across the table.

“How’s the family?” he asked casually as he reached over and rested his hand on Eckley’s knee under the table. He felt her jump slightly as he began caressing the exposed flesh with his thumb. Thank Merlin she was wearing a dress. And that there was a tablecloth on the table. He had gotten the idea as soon as he saw it.

If she had seen it in his head, she didn’t let on. 

As McAdams talked about the latest letter he had gotten, Bill continued to caress her knee, keeping his hand firmly below the hemline of her dress. Eckley moved, her legs opening slightly. Bill kept his fact neutral. She was making this too easy.

It didn’t even dawn on him that she might be doing it on purpose.

“That’s brilliant,” Bill replied, his eyes fixed on McAdams. He then slid his hand up and back down, brushing the material of her dress. A soft noise left Eckley’s mouth. Bill glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, noticing that she had rearranged her face into a neutral expression. Bill squeezed her thigh, causing her to jump slightly. “And how’s your sister?”

“Doin’ fine,” McAdams said before launching into another story.

Bill slid his hand up, stopping just under the hem of Eckley’s dress. He heard her inhale sharply as she seemed to be holding her breath. His pinky slid further under her dress and he felt her tense slightly.

As McAdams continued talking about his niece and nephew, Bill leaned on the table and slid his hand just a fraction higher, ever so close, yet still not to her core. A shiver went through her body and Bill fought hard to keep from smirking.

His fingers continued their caresses, grazing against the material of her panties, then playing with the edges of them. He wondered what they looked like, feeling lace. Eckley coughed next to him, shifting slightly in her chair. 

“What was that?” she asked suddenly, her voice a bit strained.

“Just asked what house you were in at Ilvermorny,” Rogers said. 

“Oh… Thunderbird,” she said, her voice nearly betraying her. Bill looked down at his plate, now feeling the heat growing between her legs. His fingers ghosted across the lace, feeling they were starting to become damp. She jerked slightly, faltering in her explanation of her house. She then recovered. 

Eckley seemed to have regained control of herself and sat up in her chair, continuing to answer Miller and Roger’s questions about the US school of magic.

So caught up in what he was doing, Bill hadn’t realized that Eckley moved until he felt a soft pressure on his thigh. He fought to keep his expression blank as he felt it move up towards his crotch, then stop.

Glancing over at her, he saw the familiar smirk on her face. She raised her eyebrows at him as if to say, “Game on.” He only raised his in return, then focused on Miller, who was telling some story about Hogwarts.

“That’s so interesting,” Eckley said, applying a bit more pressure as she massaged the inside of his thigh, creeping ever so farther up. Bill felt his cock twitch in anticipation, then pushed it aside as he rubbed his index finger against her clit. Eckley jumped slightly, though none of the others seemed to notice. 

Before Bill could take any enjoyment in the fact that she was faltering a bit, her hand lightly brushed the growing bulge in his pants and he had to fight from jerking himself. He took a deep breath as her strokes became firmer. He looked down at his beer and focused on it and not the fact that pleasure was currently coursing throughout his body. 

He then applied more pressure, his finger circling her clit over her lace panties. A shudder ran through Eckley’s body as her legs fell open a bit more. Her strokes became a bit faster though Bill somehow managed to keep his ministrations slow and determined. 

He glanced around the table, somewhat surprised that none of the others had picked up that anything was going on. For a moment, he worried how he was going to eat with one hand up Eckley’s dress and her giving him a handjob. For another moment, he forgot altogether that he was supposed to be teasing her only and gave in to the sensations currently running through him. He had dreamed and fantasized about her touching him enough that it made him nearly delirious as it was actually happening. 

But then just as suddenly, he remembered that he had a purpose to all of this. And it was not cumming in his trousers in the middle of a restaurant. 

Unfortunately for Eckley, it wasn’t for her to finish either. 

“Do you remember that time Miller got stuck in with a mummy for about three hours?” Bill asked, glancing over at Miller and Rogers. The question had the desired effect as Rogers began the tale while Miller interrupted every few seconds to correct him. 

Bill moved his fingers from Eckley, barely noting the soft, but audible moan of displeasure that left her lips. He felt her hand move up to the button his trousers and he knew that he’d need to act quickly. He was not about to let her pull his dick out under the table. Before she could even attempt the button, he had slid his hand under her knickers and was now circling her clit directly. 

Eckley’s hand froze as he glanced at her, noticing the slightly glazed look that had come over her face. He gave it a squeeze, causing her to jump slightly.

“You alright, Parker?” Miller asked, a look of concern on his face. Eckley’s cheeks reddened as she smiled at him.

“Perfectly fine,” she managed to get out. Her hand deserted Bill’s cock as she placed it on the table and reached for a glass of wine, taking a drink. As she placed it back down, Miller still studying her closely, Bill abandoned her clit and slid a finger inside her warm, wet folds. Eckley grabbed the arms of her chair, fighting hard not to react, but her hips bucked slightly against his hand. Bill couldn’t help the smirk that came over his face. He worked his finger in and out a few times before adding another and Eckley’s eyes squeezed shut for a moment before she straightened up and attempted to follow the conversation. He had to admit that she was putting up a valiant effort. Miller and Rogers had begun arguing about something again and McAdams was currently too entertained by them to notice what was going on across the table. 

Bill began rubbing his palm against her clit as he quickened his pace. He could feel Eckley tensing around him as she struggled to keep control of her body and facial features. She had let go of the chair, but was now fiddling with her hair, her eyes fixed on Miller and Rogers. 

Bill curled his fingers and hit a spot inside her that had her gasp and then jerk her hips forward slightly. Rogers looked over at her, worry in his eyes.

“You sure you’re alright, Eckley?” he asked. Bill chuckled softly as she smiled at him.

“Just… must have gotten too much sun today,” she said, which made Bill want to laugh out loud. She was becoming undone and couldn’t do a thing about it. 

She was getting closer, nearly there. And as much as Bill would have enjoyed watching her attempt to cover her impending orgasm in front of the others, that wasn’t the point of this. Her walls began clenching around his fingers, but just before he pushed her over, he stopped and removed his hand from under her dress.

A soft groan left Eckley’s lips as she nearly fell over on the table, gripping the arms of the chair. 

“Seriously, Eckley, you’re not looking well,” Miller said. Eckley didn’t reply at first, just breathed in and out with her eyes closed. Bill wiped his fingers on his trousers and casually reached for his beer, taking a sip.

“I’m okay,” she said finally, opening her eyes and looked around the group. “Really. Don’t worry about it.” She then looked over at Bill, giving him a dark look, and he just lifted his glass to her before taking another drink. He shifted in his chair and then waited a few minutes as the conversation started up again. He could feel Eckley’s hand ghost across his thigh. 

It was time to enact the next part of the plan.

“You know, I’m not feeling so well. Bit peaky,” Bill said, putting his glass down and sliding his chair back, confident that his hard-on was gone. “See you in the morning.” He then turned and walked away, though glanced back once, noting the scowl and look of utter frustration on Eckley’s face. He nodded to her and then left the restaurant, going back to the flat.

~~~

Bill wasn’t surprised by the banging on his door about an hour later. He glanced towards it and then returned to reading the paper, a smile on his face.

“I know you’re in there, Bill!” he heard Eckley shout. He didn’t respond, just kept reading. There was more pounding and then a frustrated growl before he could hear her stomp across the landing. A few minutes later, loud music started up. 

Bill laughed to himself as he put the paper aside, no longer bothered by the loud music. 

It was all worth it to get a rise out of Eckley.

He stood and walked over to the kitchen, making himself up a drink.

“Revenge is so sweet,” he said to the empty flat before taking a sip. “Sweet, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to give credit where it's due. Got the idea for this chapter from the story "Under the Table" by IAmAGhost. Thought it would be a good way for the two of them to "compete." ^_^


	9. A Dangerous Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn a bit dangerous when Bill and Parker lose track of themselves.
> 
> You know the drill... sexy things are going to happen...

Bill once again whistled as he walked into the tomb next morning. The others hadn’t arrived yet, so he took the opportunity to start towards the passageway they were working on by himself and maybe get some of the spells undone before Eckley arrived. 

He wasn’t sure just what he’d do to her today. Or perhaps he would cut her some slack after last night. If her banging on his door was anything to go by, she would likely be in a foul mood and he didn’t want to cause her to do something stupid at work.

He came to the passage and stopped, studying it closely before waving his wand and saying an incantation. The walls and floors lit up, revealing layers and layers of spellwork. Well, that’s what was taking them so long. He stood, slowly going through all of them.

He heard footsteps behind him a few minutes later, but didn’t turn around, figuring it would be Eckley or one of the others. 

“Bit late. Have a lie-in?” he asked, still looking at the runes.

“Sort of,” Eckley replied, coming to a stop at his side. He glanced down at her, noticing that she appeared calm and collected. Much better than she had been yesterday. For a moment, he worried that she had something planned, but then pushed it aside as he looked back at the runes. “Had to take care of some things…”

Bill chuckled softly. If she thought that would have any effect him, she would be sorely disappointed.

“Been doing a lot of that lately, have we?” he asked lightly. 

“No more than usual,” Eckley replied, her voice equally as light. “See you have as well.”

“No more than usual,” Bill replied, still nonplussed. 

“I can play this game as long as you can,” Eckley said.

“So can I,” Bill said. He saw Eckley frown at him from the corner of his eye. He turned to her, bending down so that he was closer to her face. Eckley’s eyes widened as she sucked in a quick breath. “But I’m starting to doubt your resolve a bit.” She narrowed her eyes at him a moment before she smirked.

“Oh, trust me… before I’m through with you, you’ll be begging me for it,” she said. Bill snorted.

“I highly doubt that,” he replied. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

“You sure about that, Billy?” she asked, lowering her voice. 

Bill’s body reacted on its own, pushing him to pull her towards him as his hands ran up and down her sides and he felt the familiar jolt below his belt. He swallowed, for a moment worried that he wouldn’t be able to win this little game. It was true that fantasizing about her wasn’t working as well as it had. That wasn’t true, it had never fully worked. But he tried to focus on the thought of satisfaction at leaving her just as frustrated as he was. But even that wasn’t really working in this moment.

For a second, he latched on to the thought that they were deep inside the tomb. Alone. There were rooms and alcoves everywhere. He could pull her into one and be done with it and no one would be none the wiser.

But then he pushed her away from him and turned back to the runes. No, he told himself firmly. He was not about to let her win.

“Best get started, shall we?” he said, keeping his voice even.

“If that’s what you want,” Eckley said with a sigh, turning to the runes as well. 

“It’s exactly what I want…”

~~~

So it was proving a bit hard to stay focused Bill had to admit to himself. All morning, Eckley had found reasons to be close to him. Brushing against his arm or leg. Or to insert innuendos into nearly every sentence.

At first, it didn’t bother him. He was giving back as much as she threw at him. But after lunch, it was starting to get a bit harder. It didn’t help that they were largely on their own while the others were working on another passage on the far side of the tomb. If someone had been with them, it would be easier to tap off his now raging libido. 

How he managed to fight off getting an erection at this point, he was starting to wonder.

As it was, Eckley was currently on the ground on all fours, peering through a crevice under a door, sticking her pert ass in the air in the process. Bill had to look away, lest his thoughts take over. From her comments here and there, he knew that she was popping into his head more often than usual. It was really unfair. It didn’t matter if he played coy or kept his expression neutral, she knew how much he was struggling. And he couldn’t tell if she was.

“Still can’t see what’s in there. We’re going to have to open it,” she called out, glancing over at him. Her brown eyes were twinkling as she wiggled her ass a bit, causing Bill to clear his throat and look away. Again. “You want to do the honors, or should I?”

“By all means,” Bill replied dryly as she got up from the ground and brushed her knees off. She stared at the door a moment before waving her wand and starting into a series of spells. Bill stayed back, watching as the door lit up for a bit and then went dark. 

Eckley reached out for the latch and then cautiously pulled it, grinning as it finally gave and then pushed the door open. As she started in, Bill caught up, walking behind her, though staying far enough behind that he wasn’t in any danger of touching her.

She waved her wand again, murmuring something. The room lit up to reveal a few tables and loads of chests and whatnot. Eckley walked over and studied one a moment before performing another spell. Happy to find it without enchantment, she opened it. 

“Bunch of scrolls,” she said, bending down to pull one out gingerly then walk it over to a table where she carefully unfurled it. Bill walked over to the opened chest, peering down it in. He had a feeling there wasn’t any treasure in the room. It would have been much harder to get into if there was.

A low whistle from Eckley got his attention. He looked over at her.

“Seriously, these wizards were raunchy,” she said with a laugh. Frowning, Bill stepped over to her side and looked down, then away. It was covered in writing with large, detailed images showing various sex acts. He felt his cheeks heat up and his body became very aware of how close he was standing to Eckley. 

“Oh my god, I think these are sex spells,” she said, her grin widening as she leaned over the scroll. She then looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Care to try one out, Billy? If I’ve translated correctly, they’re supposed to enhance pleasure for both parties.”

Bill huffed and stepped away from her. He did not want to try one out - though actually he kind of did. Eckley must have seen that because her grin became smug as she straightened up and turned to him. She left her wand on the table next to the scroll and crossed her arms just under her breasts, pushing them up slightly so that her cleavage was more pronounced. She had taken to leaving a few more buttons undone that day. 

“Eckley,” he said in warning as she stepped towards him. 

“Would you, for once, use my first name?” she replied. Bill just stared at her. His back hit a wall and she continued towards him. He supposed it wouldn’t be hard to push her out of the way, but found that he couldn’t. Didn’t want to. “Come on, Billy…”

“My name is not Billy,” he said, wondering just why he kept saying that when it never seemed to work. Though, this time, he couldn’t help thinking that he liked it when she called him Billy. Eckley raised an eyebrow as she came to a stop just a few inches from him.

“We’re all alone. No one is nearby. We could probably try a couple of those spells,” she said softly. 

“We’re supposed to be working,” Bill replied, once again wondering when he had turned into his brother. 

“We can stand to take a short break,” she said, moving her hands down to settle on her hips. “I mean, really… what’s the point of this game? Shouldn’t we just… give in?” She had moved closer, looking down and then back up his body to his eyes. “I know what you’ve been thinking all day…” Bill snorted.

“And I’m supposed to believe that this isn’t part of it?” he asked, leaning towards her. At that moment, he wondered just what had been the whole point to this anyway? Oh right. To drive her mad. She had been doing that to him all day and he was ready to get back at her.

Before Eckley could register what was happening, he reached out and grabbed her shoulders then swiftly traded spots, pushing her up against the wall. Eckley’s eyes widened in surprise, but then she smiled. 

“Change of heart on the spells?” she asked coyly.

“I don’t need spells,” Bill replied before roughly kissing her. He braced his hands on the wall just above her head as Eckley reached up and ran her hands up and down his chest. Though he knew he needed to keep his wits about him, Bill allowed himself to give into the sensation. She then deftly undid the buttons, untucking his shirt before running her fingers up his bare chest. 

A groan left his lips as he leaned against her, wanting to feel more of her against him. He knew that he couldn’t let it get too far - he was just teasing her - but he couldn’t help as he pressed his now quickly hardening member against her. No, this wasn’t good enough, he thought as he brought his hands down to her waist. He managed to lift her up and balance her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around him. 

_ There,  _ he thought in pure bliss as his cock pressed into her core. Eckely moaned into his mouth, still fighting his tongue for control as she rolled her hips against his. She had managed to pull out the leather he used to keep his hair back and had tangled her fingers in his tresses. 

Bill reached down and began to massage her breast, wishing the two of them had far less clothing on than they did. He moved his lips to her neck, alternately kissing and sucking at it, lapping up the salty sweat there. Eckley gasped, keeping up with rubbing herself against him.

“Oh… god, Billy,” she whispered, which only turned him on even more. Fuck the game. He was going to take her here against this wall. He backed up slightly, his hand already moving to the buttons on her shorts as her legs dropped down. He glanced over, seeing the table nearby and grabbed her, moving her over to it and shoving her against it before lifting her up and sitting her on it. This was much better than the wall.

She was already working at getting his trousers undone as he returned to her mouth. He had managed to get her shorts undone and was yanking them down as she reached into his. He froze for a moment, a curse leaving his lips as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and began to stroke. 

This was so much better than his dream.

He couldn’t help as he bucked against her hand, now gripping the table on either side of her legs.

“Like that, huh?” she whispered. 

Bill growled as he covered her mouth again, launching himself on her so quickly that she fell back on the table. He began thrusting, needing any friction he could get at the moment. He was like a man possessed as he rubbed his cock against her bare stomach, her shirt now pushed up. He felt her wiggling slightly under him, trying to get her panties and shorts all the way down, though he wasn’t making it easy. But all he could think about at the moment was thrusting, the table now banging into the wall as he moved his hand down to her exposed core. 

Eckley arched her back as he slid a finger into her wet folds. Her hands found his penis and she began to stroke it as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. He went back to her neck, completely losing himself and forgetting that he wasn’t supposed to be going the full way with her. 

Fuck the game.

“Wait… Bill…”

“I… what?” he panted, still caught up in all the sensations running through his body. “If you make me stop now, Parker-”

“Not that, just-” her voice cut out as she moaned loudly and pressed against him. “Fuck… Bill…” He grinned into her neck and began to massage her clit with his thumb. “Oh god… I… Bill… SHIT! BILL!” 

He couldn’t help but grow a bit smug. Unfortunately, it didn’t last long as he realized that she hadn’t been yelling about him. With a loud groan, the walls began moving. Immediately, he was off her, trying to pull his trousers up as he backed away from the table, yanking Eckley with him. If they didn’t get out of there now, they would be squished to death. 

He started towards the door, stumbling a bit as he managed to get his trousers up. It slammed shut before they reached it and he immediately pulled his wand out, trying a spell. The door didn’t open and the walls began closing in faster. He looked around the room frantically, wondering if there was a lever or something that would stop it. 

Eckley pushed him aside and tried another spell, but the same thing happened. The door wouldn’t open and the walls were moving in faster. They had reached the tables and a shelf was getting dangerously close to them. 

He started shouting for the others as he banged against the door.

“They won’t get here in time! Stop freaking out and think, you idiot!” Eckley shouted. Bill stepped back from the door. He raised his wand, but before he could the spell, Eckley had done one of her own and finally the door popped open. 

He yanked it fully open, pushing Eckley through it into the corridor and following just behind her. The two of them tumbled over and looked back in time to see the walls smash together, a puff of dust shooting out of the room.

For a moment, they just sat there, breathing heavily as they stared at the doorway. 

Bill then ventured a look over at Eckley, seeing her face pale and eyes wide. 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. She nodded as she pushed up off the ground, not looking at him as she turned away and buttoned up her shorts. Bill slowly got up and buttoned up his own trousers, then started on his shirt. “Parker…”

“Tell the others I went home for the rest of the day,” she said, cutting him off. She then disappeared with a pop.

Bill sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

_ Fuck... _

~~~

Bill stood just outside Eckley’s door, hearing music playing inside, though it wasn’t nearly as loud as usual. He raised his hand to knock and then lowered it. It had shaken him to see the normally confident woman so terrified. Granted they  _ had _ nearly died. Though it wasn’t as though they didn’t face some sort of danger every day on the job. 

But then again, this had been different. They had been about to shag in a deserted room on the job. And ended setting off some curse that had nearly killed them. Even he was embarrassed and ashamed that he could be so reckless. 

What the hell had he been thinking? 

He shouldn’t have pushed it as far as he had. 

Sighing, he finally brought his hand up and knocked. He then stepped back and waited. A few moments later, the door opened and Eckley stood there, dressed in a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt, her hair down. She didn’t say anything.

“I just… I wanted to apologize,” Bill said. “That was… I… I’m sorry. I nearly got us both killed today.” 

Eckley didn’t say anything, just stared at him, her expression and brown eyes unreadable. She then stepped back and motioned for him to come in. Bill walked into the flat and stood in the living room, hearing Eckley shut the door behind him. She then walked around him to the sofa and sat down, reaching for a glass of whiskey. She waved her wand and a second glass flew from the kitchen, landing next to the bottle. 

Bill walked over and sat next to her, though kept his distance. Eckley put her glass down and poured him one, holding it out to him.

“That was some day,” she finally said, not looking at him. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw her blush slightly. It was hard to tell with the dim light of the room. 

“Yea,” he replied, unsure what to say. “Really… I am sorry. I should have looked around more carefully.”

“I was the one that opened the door… and it’s not like you were the only one… distracted,” Eckley said, finally looking over at him. “Just as much my fault as yours.” 

“Good thing you figured out how to open the door in time,” Bill replied, still feeling slightly awkward as the two of them danced around the fact that they were too busy about to shag to have noticed they set off a curse. 

“Suppose next time we should more thoroughly check out rooms before we get hot and heavy in them,” Eckley said, a ghost of a smile on her face. “Or… maybe not fuck in the tombs, though I admit was kind of hot.” 

Bill stared at her a moment before he chuckled and took a drink. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt himself relax a bit. Eckley stretched out and then turned to him, pulling her legs up onto the sofa.

“Truce?” she said. Bill snorted. He remembered what happened the last time she tried to make a truce with him.

“Forgive me if I don’t trust you,” he said. Eckley looked away, smiling softly.

“I mean, we can keep this up - it is fun and all - but if we do, neither of us is going to get what we really want,” she said. “At least not any time soon.”

“And what’s that?” Bill asked without thinking. She looked over at him, a knowing look in her eye.

“We can dance around it all we want,” she said. “But it’s very clear that there is something going on here. Now, we can keep frustrating each other or just… go with it. Either way, we’re going to end up in bed together eventually. I’d just like to cut through the chase.” 

Bill really shouldn’t have been surprised by her forwardness. And it was true. He had been ready to give in earlier as it was. 

“Figured you’d be turned off permanently after we nearly got killed,” he replied.

“Scared the shit out of me, yea. But at the same time, reminded me that life is short,” she said, sitting up and leaning towards him. “I don’t want to waste anymore time with games. I want you, Bill. And I’m fairly sure at this point that you want me as well. Why keep up the act? No one loses. We both win. At least that’s the way I see it.” 

Bill swallowed as she leaned closer, her face nearing his. All the feelings from earlier came roaring back through his body. It was as though the near-death situation had never happened. 

She stopped just short of kissing him, looking deep into his eyes.

“What do you say?” she asked softly. She then bit her lower lip and whatever resolve he might have had faded away.

“I say… we both win…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there too many sexy things in a row? Possibly... but there's going to be a break coming up... in a bit...


	10. Giving Up The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is over... but there's so much more...
> 
> Smut warning again! I swear, I'll stop...

All it took was those five words. Bill barely had time to put down his glass on the table before Parker pounced on him, straddling him on the sofa as her lips met his in a heated kiss. His hair was down and her fingers were once again running through it as he ran his hands up inside her shirt, feeling goose pimples breaking out on her skin under his touch.

She moved against him and it didn’t take much or long for him to completely harden underneath her. He lifted her shirt up, the kiss breaking momentarily as he pulled it off and tossed it to the side, happy to see that she wasn’t wearing a bra. One less bit of material to get in his way. 

He leaned forward, taking one of her nipples into his mouth as she moaned and rubbed against him, further causing all of his blood to rush below the belt. He took the other his hand, tweaking it until she jerked and then shoved her chest further toward him, tossing her head back. 

“Bill…” she breathed, picking up the pace. As much as he was enjoying this, he couldn’t help but think they had been there, done that, and he wanted to go further. Now. 

He wrapped his arms around her in a firm grip and managed to stand as she wrapped her legs around him, now kissing his neck. He made his way to her room and dropped her on the bed before undoing the buttons on his shirt and pulling it off. Parker had already gotten his trousers undone and was pulling them down along with his underpants.

Seemed he wasn’t the only one eager tonight.

Once he had stepped out of his trousers, pants and shoes, he reached down and in one swift movement had her shorts and panties off and on the floor with the rest of their clothing.

He took a moment to admire her, finally seeing her completely naked. A small smile came over her face as she backed up on the bed and then beckoned towards him. He didn’t need another invitation as he crawled up, settling on top of her. He found her lips again, kissing her deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her legs for him. He reached down and felt how wet she already was, rubbing her clit.

Merlin, as if he needed more to push him towards the edge.

“Bill… don’t make me wait,” she gasped. He only grinned as he positioned himself and then slid into her. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, pausing for a moment at the feeling of her surrounding him. He figured he wouldn’t last that long - they had been playing this game for a fair amount of time as it was - but he didn’t want to cum at the beginning.

He did want to savor the moment a bit. 

But Parker moved, lifting her hips towards him and that was all the insistence he needed as he slowly slid back and then in, pushing further in this time. Parker arched her back under him, soft moans leaving her lips.

All his fantasizing hadn’t prepared him for how good the real thing would feel. For a moment, he thought he saw stars, but then shook his head and focused on Parker’s face as she smiled and breathed heavily, matching his pace, her eyes half closed. 

Her hands were constantly moving as he propped himself over her, not wanting to smother the woman with his full weight. She ran them up his back and then back down, gripping his arse as she pulled him towards her, urging him to go deeper, faster. 

He took her already swollen lips again as his hand ran down her side to her thigh, lifting it up and pulling her leg over his shoulder. Parker broke the kiss with a loud moan as her head tossed back against the bed, her dark hair spread around her. 

“Fuck, Bill,” she managed to get out as he quickened his pace, knowing that he was hitting the right spot inside her. Her breathing was becoming more labored and she couldn’t manage any other words. Bill couldn’t help the sense of pride that came over him as he watched her begin to lose it, her own thrusts coming more erratic. He was starting to lose it himself, but he wanted to make sure that they both got their finish.

Keeping up his pace, he reached down, his thumb finding the small bundle of nerves at her apex as he began massaging it. Parker’s eyes rolled back as he felt her begin to tighten around him. She was almost there. 

He pressed on, his own rhythm a bit disjointed as he plunged in and out, now only able to focus on the sensations running through his own body. 

Suddenly, Parker seized up, her mouth falling open through no sound came out as she tightened around him. That was all it took for him and just a few more thrusts later, Bill groaned loudly as his own orgasm swept through his body. He collapsed on top of her, his sweat mingling with hers as he struggled to breathe, his heart pounding in his chest. He was fairly sure she could feel it as well.

Parker turned her head slightly, leaving a soft kiss on his cheek as she attempted to catch her breath.

“Fuck, we waited too long… had I know it was going to be like that, I would have jumped you the night I arrived,” she quipped. Bill chuckled as he rolled off her and then turned to look over, seeing her wavy hair plastered to her drenched face and neck.

“Good thing we can make up for lost time,” he replied. Parker just grinned as she leaned over and kissed him.

“Good thing they gave us the morning off after our little accident today,” she murmured.

“Yes, that is a rather good bit of luck,” he replied. Parker then sat up slightly, propping herself up on her elbow.

“Before we take this any further, there’s some ground rules,” she said, suddenly rather serious. Bill laughed slightly.

“Now you want rules,” he muttered. Parker just frowned. “Very well… what is it?”

“I don’t do serious,” she said, her face relaxing a bit. Bill just stared at her, a bit confused. “We can hook up. We can hang out. But we don’t get serious. This is just casual.” A million questions immediately flew into his head, but he didn’t want to overwhelm her. And the look on her face clearly said she was waiting on him to respond. 

“Alright,” he said. That didn’t seem to be such a hard request. He wasn’t intent on getting serious with her as well. And she had long ago proven that she wasn’t the relationship type, seeing how quickly she had jumped from Avery to him. Though now Bill remembered the hapless American had only been a pawn to make him jealous.

“I mean it, Billy. This,” she motioned between the two of them with her index finger, “this is just for fun. No strings. No  _ relationship _ . Just fun.”

“I’m fine with that, though… are you intending to shag every bloke that strikes your fancy at the pub?” he asked, a hint of a smile on his face. Parker rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. “I’m just asking for my own personal protection.” 

“God, Bill,” she huffed. “No. It’s just you. But the second you start going serious on me, I’m out.” 

Bill sat up and leaned over, leaving a soft kiss on her lips.

“Fine by me…”

~~~

Bill glanced at the unopened letter on the kitchen table as he passed through to his bedroom. While he would have preferred to stay at Parker’s and take up her invitation to share the shower with her, he knew that neither of them would make it to work if he didn’t go back to his own flat to get ready. 

He had forgotten about the letter, too worried about Parker after yesterday’s accident, but it was probably best to get it over with. If he didn’t respond quickly enough, his mother would send a howler next.

So he showered and got dressed, then walked back into the kitchen and sat, picking up the letter. He opened it and skimmed through the contents, a frown appearing on his face the further in he got into it. 

It wasn’t necessarily bad news, but it wasn’t good either. Dumbledore had started up a sort of secret society - or rather restarted - in order to address the threat of You Know Who’s return as the Ministry of Magic was still content with putting their heads in the sand. 

She asked him to come back to England. Things were bound to get worse and while part of her wanted him to stay where it was safe, she felt that he might be needed. But no pressure. Of course. It was his decision if and when he returned.

Sighing he put the letter down and rubbed his face. It had come at the absolute worst moment, in his opinion, and he was torn over what to do. Just a few weeks ago, he might have returned without much thought the moment his mother asked. Had already been considering it. But now… He looked towards the front door, his thoughts going across the landing to Parker. 

_ No. This isn’t serious. You just promised her that it wasn’t serious,  _ he mentally scolded himself. 

They were only… friends with benefits. That’s what Parker had called it later on in the night after they had finished their second go round, this one lasting a bit longer and possibly better than the first time. Once he had finally had a taste of her, it was proving much harder to control himself. 

And it made sense, in a way. They were co-workers. This was only their current assignment. There was always the chance one or both of them would be transferred somewhere else at a moment’s notice. Things could get tricky if they let feelings get in the way. 

He looked back down at the letter. His mother wasn’t looking for an answer right now, it seemed. Perhaps he could put it off a bit longer. Yes, that’s what he’d do. He didn’t need to write back this second.

He needed to get to work.

~~~

“Seems someone enjoyed the morning off,” McAdams said as Bill walked into the tomb. He froze for a moment, his eyes widening. Was it obvious what had happened last night? And then again this morning. He quickly glanced around, not seeing Parker there. Surely there was no way McAdams and the others knew.

Though Miller and Rogers were studying him rather closely.

“Got some rest,” he said after clearing his throat and walking over to a table where they had a large map of the corridors and rooms they had discovered so far. 

“Morning all!” Parker sang as she walked into the tomb. “Billy…”

“Eckley,” he said, looking over at her as a smile tugged at his lips. She walked over and looked down at the map, settling her hands on her hips. Just behind her, Rogers and Miller gave each other a perplexed look while McAdams chuckled softly.

“Where are we today?” she asked. Bill looked down at the map. 

“Figure we could start here and see where it takes us,” he said, pointing at a corridor far from where they were yesterday. And far from where the others were working. 

“Sounds lovely,” she said, smiling up at him. She then turned and started towards it. “See the rest of you boys later!”

Bill looked towards his three co-workers and nodded, still smiling, before turning and following her down the hallway.

“What the bloody hell happened yesterday?” he heard Rogers ask. 

“None of our business,” McAdams replied. “Come on. We’ve got work to do…”

~~~

Bill chuckled as he made himself more comfortable sitting in his bed with his blankets draped over his lower half, watching as Parker walked back into his bedroom, now wearing the blasted shirt he had previously left at her flat. The sleeves were rolled up as she made her way back to his bed, somehow managing to carry a plate of cold cuts as well as a bottle of wine and two glasses.

She had never looked sexier in his opinion. He should suggest that she wear his clothing more often.

“When you asked me to come over to eat dinner, I thought there might actually be some food involved,” she said, holding the plate out to him. Bill took it and placed it on the bed as she sat the bottle and glasses on the nightstand, then proceeded to open the bottle, looking over at him with her eyebrow quirked.

“I had as well, but then… guess you’re just too tempting,” he joked in return. Parker chuckled as she poured the wine and held out a glass to him before crawling into bed and settling next to him, managing not to spill her own glass. Bill popped some food in his mouth, glancing over at her. 

“So you want to talk about it?” she asked casually before taking a drink. Bill’s eyebrows raised. 

“What?” he asked, not sure what she meant. “Do you have notes for me? I thought I performed rather well, based on your reaction.” Parker laughed softly as she rolled her eyes. 

“I meant… whatever it was that had you off at work today,” she said. “It wasn’t me, was it?”

Bill’s smile slid from his face as his thoughts turned to his mother’s letter. He sighed heavily and shook his head. He had thought he’d been good at covering things up with their non-stop flirting. As tempting as it had been to make use of the dark corridor, he had resisted anything more with the memories of yesterday’s curse still fresh in his mind.

“No, wasn’t you, just… got a letter from home,” he said, not looking at her, though he could sense her leaning closer to him. “You sure you want to hear it? Feel like this would be venturing dangerously close to ‘serious’ territory.”

“Bill, that doesn’t mean we’re not friends,” she scoffed. “If something is bothering you, we can talk about it.” He looked up at her, seeing the concern in her eyes. He then sighed.

“Something very bad is happening back in England. You heard about the Triwizard Tournament, yea?” he said. Parker nodded.

“Some kid got killed,” she said. 

“It’s more than that… there was this dark wizard that came into power over a decade ago-”

“Voldemort. But he was defeated,” Parker said, cutting him off. Bill was a bit surprised that she would use his name so readily, though it was likely because she had been far away, safe in America, during the last war. She didn’t understand what it had been like, the fear that You Know Who had instilled in them all. Though he was a kid, he still understood it all too well. 

“He’s returned,” Bill said softly. Parker frowned.

“But… how? I mean, that would be front page news, wouldn’t it?” she said, shifting in the bed as worry painted her features. “I haven’t seen anything about it in the US papers…”

“The British Ministry is very keen on believing that it’s not true,” Bill replied. “But… the boy that defeated him before - Harry - he was there. He saw it happen. And he happens to be best friends with my younger brother Ron, so my whole family - myself included - tend to believe he’s telling the truth.” 

Parker leaned back against the pillows, a dazed look on her face.

“That’s… wow,” she said, unable to think of anything more to say. She then looked over at him.

“My family… they’re set on fighting against him,” Bill continued. “That this is leading to another wizarding war.” 

“And you’re thinking about going back to help,” Parker finished for him. He nodded slowly.

“I mean… I should. Part of me wants to,” he said, looking away from her. He told himself that it wasn’t because of her. That wasn’t why he wanted to stay. But the other option was that he was a coward and he didn’t much like that thought either.

“Well… doesn’t seem like you have much of a choice,” Parker said, her voice softer. Bill ventured a look at her, noticing that her brow was furrowed. “If he’s really back… well, they’ll need as many people as they can fighting against him. And you’re probably one of the better options.” She met his eyes. “But I can understand why you might hesitate… doesn’t sound like a lot of fun to go running off into a war.” 

“I don’t have to go just yet,” Bill said, reaching over and placing his hand on her thigh. Parker smiled slightly.

“Well, don’t stay on my behalf,” she quipped and he could tell that she was desperate to lighten the mood. To move it away from whatever the real reason might be for him to stay in Egypt.

“Who said you had anything to do with my wanting to stay?” he asked, a smile tugging at his lips, though he wasn’t sure if it fully reached his eyes. Parker chuckled and patted his hand. 

“You should go,” she said, turning slightly serious. “I mean, if it were me, my family, I’d go back home.” Bill raised his eyebrows.

“You? Go back to the brothers that you’ve done nothing but complain about every time they’ve come up?” he asked. Parker rolled her eyes.

“Okay, yes, they’re annoying, but they’re family. And if they needed me, I would drop everything to go back and help,” she said. “What can I say? I love the idiots. Especially Trey, but if you tell anyone I have a favorite, I’ll deny it.” Bill chuckled as he leaned towards her, kissing her softly.

“I won’t, so long as you don’t tell anyone that the twins are my favorite,” he replied.

“Though that was Charlie,” Parker said.

“I’m closest with Charlie, but the twins… they are brilliant in their own disastrous way,” he said. Parker chuckled as she kissed him.

“Eat up. We need our strength,” she said, pushing the plate towards him as she grinned mischievously. “Still got another round or two in me before we sleep.”

~~~

Bill shifted slightly, opening his eyes and looking down at Parker curled up at his side. Her mouth had fallen partially open in her sleep and her hair fanned out behind her. He reached over and brushed a bit out of her face, content to watch her sleep for the time being. As much as he loved watching her when they shagged or when she was working, he thought this view of her was particularly lovely. She was relaxed and unguarded.

He thought back over what they had talked about. Her encouraging him to go home to help his family. He knew it was the right thing to do, but still, he hesitated. 

While the thought of another war should terrify him, he had to admit, it wasn’t fear of that that gave him pause. Not for fighting or getting hurt. 

His eyes widened as he continued to stare down at her, knowing she would probably punch him if she could see his thoughts right now. He tried to push them away, to not dwell on it. Because it would be breaking the only rule that she had given him. 

He was not thinking about staying because he was falling for Parker. There was no way in hell.


	11. Don't Try To Protect Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker's dangerous tendencies are close to derailing everything.

Parker waved her wand in the air, softly saying a spell and then stepping back to study her work. More of the runes protecting the passageway disappeared. 

“Nice work,” Miller called out. Bill glanced over his shoulder, wishing that the others weren’t there. It had been a couple weeks since the incident and he and Parker had gotten a bit brazen, taking advantage of a couple of the abandoned rooms when they were alone. It helped that they worked quickly, so no one would be suspicious. 

But today they were all working together as they were sure that the door just ahead led to another treasure room.

“Thanks,” she replied, though her gaze was still trained forward. She took a couple steps forward and then stopped, crouching down to continue studying the runes before them, tilting her head to the side, her ponytail swinging behind her. 

For a moment, there was a lurch in Bill’s stomach, but then he reminded himself that they were definitely not alone at the moment. And thoughts like that were best saved for later in the privacy of his flat or hers. Parker glanced over her shoulder at him, eyebrows raised, as a coy smile played across her lips. She winked at him, signalling that she had heard his thoughts clearly before turning back to the task at hand. 

“What do you think, Bill?” she asked. He stepped closer and crouched down as well, barely resisting the urge to place his hand on her back to steady himself. 

“Think we should start on this side,” he said, motioning to the right, though halfway expecting she would start with the left. Even though they spent nearly every night shagging each other senseless - being neighbors really had done no favors there - she was still every bit the headstrong curse breaker intent on doing things her way at work. 

Bill had actually admitted to her just the other day that it now was a massive turn on. Which only made her more daring. 

“Hmm… I see what you mean,” she said, pushing up from her crouch. 

“If anyone cares what I think,” Miller started. 

But Bill and Parker paid no mind, the two of them waving their wands at the same time. The runes on both sides flickered out of sight, though they both waited a bit before venturing further down the passageway. 

“Looks like we just have the door,” Rogers said, sounding happy that Parker and Bill had taken care of most of the work thus far. 

Bill stopped suddenly, putting his arm out to stop Parker as well.

“What is it?” she asked, her eyes scanning the last stretch of corridor left before the door. 

“Dunno. Got a feeling,” Bill said, his instincts taking over as he looked around the floor, up the wall and to the ceiling then back down the other wall. Parker looked over at him and then back in front of them, her brow furrowed. 

“I don’t see anything,” she said, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

“Me neither, but I get a feeling. It’s been too easy,” he replied. Parker glanced up at him and then back to the corridor. 

“Not that easy,” she huffed, pushing his arm aside.

“I’m serious, Parker,” Bill said, a hint of warning in his voice, though his eyes were still trained forward. She raised her eyebrows at him, but didn’t move, back to searching for the so-called threat that lay between them and the door. She waved her wand, but nothing happened.

“See… nothing’s there,” she pushed.

“That was one spell,” Bill said, his mind focused on what they could try next. He just got a feeling there was something more there. Parker rolled her eyes, anxious to get closer so she could study the door. “Should try some others.”

She waved her wand again, muttering something under her breath.

“Nothing,” she said, looking up at him. His brow was furrowed. He still had a feeling that something wasn’t right. 

Sighing, she started forward. 

“Parker, don’t,” Bill shouted, reaching for her. But she only sidestepped away from him, picking up the pace. He felt his heart falter a bit. “Seriously! Listen to me!” 

She turned, smiling at him over her shoulder. 

“It’s completely fine,” she said. Though there was a rumble and she came to a stop, her eyes widening as she looked around. “Oh fuck…”

For a moment, his heart stopped as he watched the rubble begin to fall around her. His mind filled with visions of Parker getting crushed to death.

Bill barely had enough time to rush up to her, pulling away and against the wall as he covered her body with his as several large chunks of rock fell around them. He pulled her closer, praying to Merlin or whoever that they both got out of this alive. 

Once the dust had settled, there were two rather large boulders on the ground where Parker had just been standing. He looked over at them and back at Parker. Now that the danger had passed, anger began coursing through him. Of all the stupid stunts to pull. She could have been killed. He was this close to losing her for good. 

Not that it mattered that something like this happened nearly every other day in their work. He couldn’t help but focus on the fact that he had nearly lost her. He couldn’t decide if he was more relieved or more angry.

“What the fuck, Parker!” he shouted, his anger winning out. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. “I told you to wait!” 

“And I tried! How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?!” she shouted in return.

“I told you-”

“Oh, so because _you_ got a weird feeling, I’m supposed to back off?” she shouted back. “I can take care of myself!”

“Right. And if I had let you take care of it yourself, you’d be dead right now! I’m supposed to just let you get killed?!” he retorted. Parker narrowed her eyes at him.

“I don’t need you to protect me,” she said, lowering her voice. 

“You obviously need someone to do it!” he shouted. “Merlin, is this how your brothers feel? No wonder they try to smother you!” 

Parker’s eyes widened as she stared up at him. She took a slow, measured breath and then pushed his arm away from her, walking back towards the others. 

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“Home,” Parker retorted without looking back at him. The others just stepped aside, allowing her to pass. They then looked at him.

“What?” Bill asked. “You all saw what happened!”

“Didn’t have to bring up her brothers,” Miller said. “That’s a bit of a low blow. We all know that’s a sore spot.” 

Bill groaned in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. He looked to McAdams who just shrugged.

“Was a bit harsh,” he admitted. 

“Fine… you lot figure it out,” he said, walking away from them.

~~~

Bill huffed as he paced around the living room. He still felt he was in the right. Parker had been completely reckless just walking into that trap. Especially after he had told her that he expected there was something wrong with the passage. He had done nothing wrong.

“Bill… you there?”

He stopped pacing and looked over at the floo, seeing Charlie’s face. He walked over, pulling the ottoman over and taking a seat in front of it. He rubbed his face. 

“You look like you’ve had a day,” Charlie said. Bill sighed.

“Parker nearly got herself killed. Again,” he said dryly. Charlie chuckled.

“Let me guess, doing something you warned her about,” he said. Bill frowned. 

“This is serious,” he said. “She could have been hurt if I hadn’t stepped in.”

“You could always get killed in your line of work,” Charlie said. Bill just glared at him. “Oh, this has something to do with your new status.”

“Has nothing to do with that,” Bill said. Charlie’s face was lit up with amusement.

“You’re falling for her,” Charlie said.

“Am not,” Bill retorted. “Besides, I told you that’s off the table. This is just a fling.” Charlie snorted.

“Right,” he said. “I’m sure you’re sticking to that.” 

“I am,” Bill said.

“You’re not,” Charlie said. “What’s this? _Billy_ finally admitting he wants to settle down?”

“I do not,” he scoffed. It was true. He certainly was not considering anything of the sort. Not with Parker. Charlie laughed loudly. Bill just stared at him and then sighed. “It’s not worth it. I’m going back anyway,” he admitted. The amusement fell from Charlie’s face.

“So you’ve decided. You told Mum?” he asked. Bill shook his head. 

“Not yet,” he confessed. 

“Is it because of her?” Charlie asked. Bill shot him a withering look. “Just asking… you seem different…”

“Can we not talk about that?” Bill asked wearily.

“Fine. But you know they’re going to want an answer,” he said. 

“I know,” Bill said, his brow furrowed. “I just… I know I need to go back.” 

“Then why don’t you?” Charlie asked. 

“Why haven’t you?” Bill asked in return. Charlie sighed. 

“It’s… complicated,” he said. Bill raised an eyebrow at him.

“The Scottish lass?” he asked, smiling slightly. Charlie chuckled.

“No. More like I don’t want to admit that I’m terrified of fighting in a war,” he said. Bill nodded slowly.

“Then there’s that,” he said. “Not so eager for that either.”

“I doubt anyone is,” Charlie said. 

There was a knock at the door. Bill looked over, frowning slightly.

“Expecting company?” Charlie asked lightly.

“No,” Bill said, standing.

“I’ll just go then,” Charlie said.

“Nonsense. I’ll take care of this,” Bill said, walking to the door. He pulled it open, seeing Parker standing there. Before he could say anything, she pushed passed him into the flat, coming to a stop in front of the fireplace, seeing Charlie’s face in the embers.

“Oh… sorry,” she said.

“Well, hello,” Charlie said smoothly, a smile appearing. “Charlie Weasley. Younger brother to that git.” Parker smiled and glanced at Bill.

“Parker Eckley,” she said. 

“I’ve heard plenty about you,” Charlie replied. Parker chuckled, looking over at Bill, though there was no embarrassment in her face. 

“Oh, and just what has he said?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Just that you drive him mad,” Charlie said easily. Parker chuckled and turned back to the floo, settling on the ottoman and leaning towards it. Bill sighed as he shut the door and walked back over to her. This had potential to be disastrous between the two of them.

“Oh, well, he certainly makes me a bit crazy,” she said. “He always so uptight about rules?”

“Eh… sometimes? I mean, he was head boy,” Charlie said. “Had to have a certain appreciation for the rules to get that far.”

“So I’ve heard,” she said, glancing over at him. Bill was hoping her mood was an indicator that she was no longer angry about earlier. But this was Parker. There was no telling. She could be putting on an act for Charlie.

“But then he went off and became a big time curse breaker,” Charlie continued. “Seems like you have a blatant disregard for rules.” The tone of his voice said he clearly thought it admirable more so than anything else. “About time someone kept my brother on his toes.”

“I suppose I do that,” Parker said. “He tells me that you work with dragons. How’s that going?”

“Rather good, if I say so,” Charlie replied a bit smugly. “Can’t get any better than dealing with dragons every day.” Parker leaned towards the floo, her eyes lit up in excitement. Bill couldn’t help as a twinge of jealousy flew through him. But then he silently scolded himself. Parker was not flirting with his brother. Was she?

“I’ve always thought they were interesting,” she said, tilting her head to the side. “Misunderstood.”

“So, you’ve got a thing for danger, do you? See why you drive Bill mad,” Charlie said with a chuckle. Parker glanced over at Bill again, seeing his tense stance. 

“He’s got one too,” she replied, still staring at him. “Though I’m sure you know all about that.” She turned back to Charlie. “Is this a Weasley trait?”

“Might be. He told you about our brothers? The twins?” Charlie said. 

“A bit,” Parker said. “I think I’d like them tremendously.” 

“No doubt, you would,” Charlie said. “As lovely this is, I should head out. Lovely to meet you, Parker. Good luck… Billy.” With a wink, his face disappeared from the embers and Parker turned to face him.

“So… I think we both overreacted today,” she started. Bill just stared at her. “Seriously, Billy.”

“I told you to wait and you plowed right ahead,” he stated.

“Because there was no evidence that there was a trap there besides your gut feeling,” Parker said, standing.

“And you know full and well in our line of work, we can’t take chances,” Bill said firmly. Parker narrowed her eyes at him. “Christ, Parker. You could have died today!”

“I could die any day!” she shouted. “I’ve almost died several times on this job alone!”

“Yes, and how many of those could have been prevented!” Bill shouted back. 

“I clearly remember one of those being your fault!” Parker retorted. “The day you were so caught up in fucking me that you didn’t check for traps!” Bill went silent, the truth in her words stinging.

It was true. It was because of his stupidity that the two of them nearly got smashed in that room. But today, he had tried to stop her and like usual, she didn’t listen.

“When are you going to trust me?” Parker asked. “Trust that I know what I’m doing?” Bill stared at her a moment. “Or is this about something else?” He still didn’t respond. “Bill… we talked about this.”

“This isn’t about that,” Bill said, his voice going soft. “Even if we weren’t… I would still have been upset… I get upset every time you nearly get hurt. That anyone nearly gets hurt.” Parker just stared at him, swallowing. “Merlin, if you would just stop for once and-”

“Maybe if you gave me a bit more credit, I wouldn’t put myself in those situations just to try and prove myself,” Parker said, cutting him off. “And how many times have I been right? The last time I nearly died, it was your fault. Today I-”

“Walked right into it,” Bill said, interrupting her. “Could you just have listened for once?” Parker groaned and ran her fingers through her hair.

“It’s like we’re talking in circles,” she muttered. She stopped and looked over at him. “This is who I am, Bill. I’m not about to change that because you get a funny feeling.”

“And this is who I am, Parker. I’m not about to let someone die on my watch,” he retorted. “Yes, you’re brilliant. And yes, more often than not, nothing happens. But today… for a moment, I thought I was going to watch you die. And it gutted me.” 

Parker’s eyes widened as she took a step back, overwhelmed by the raw pain in his eyes.

“I just… I knew there was something there. And I didn’t want to see you get hurt. Not because I’m fucking you or anything more than that. Because I don’t like allowing someone to get hurt when there’s something I can do to stop it,” he said. 

She remained silent and Bill’s heart was pounding in his chest. He really hoped that he hadn’t mucked this up beyond repair.

“I do trust you,” he continued. “And I’m sorry that I brought up your brothers - I know that’s a sore spot. But could you just stop and think about it. What if I had walked into something like that and you were forced to watch?” 

Parker pursed her lips, her brow furrowed. 

“I’d do what I could to stop you,” she said. She then sighed and shook her head. Bill stepped over to her. He wanted to reach out and pull her into his arms. Just to make sure that she was actually there, though he could clearly see so with his own eyes. But he stopped, worried that if he did, she would accuse him of breaking her rule. “Okay… so I’ll try to listen more… if you lay off on the protective bit.” Bill just raised an eyebrow. “Within reason.”

“I think I can do that,” he said finally. 

“Can we go back to how it was?” she asked. 

“Suppose,” he said, smiling slightly. Parker rolled her eyes and walked over to him, pecking him on the lips.

“Up for some we-survived-certain-death sex?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. Bill snorted.

“Seriously, Parker,” he said, starting towards the kitchen. “It’s like you’ve got one thing on the mind.”

“Is it really so bad?” Parker asked with a sigh, plopping down on the sofa. “By the way, I like your brother. He seems cool.” 

“He seems cool or are you dazzled by the dragons?” Bill asked from the kitchen. 

“Both?” Parker replied. Bill laughed as he walked back out and held a glass of wine to her. He then sat next to her on the sofa, a firewhiskey in his hand. 

“Wouldn’t be the first bird to be dazzled by his work with dragons,” he said with a sigh.

“Ah, so another Weasley trait. You’ve all got a way with the ladies?” Parker said, her eyebrow quirked. Bill snorted.

“Definitely not. You should meet my brother Ron. Hopeless, that one,” he said with a chuckle. “And the twins are too busy planning pranks to care about girls. Then there’s Percy…”

“You haven’t mentioned him much,” Parker said. Bill sighed.

“Well, he’s most definitely the black sheep. Very prim and proper. You give me a hard time about rules, you should meet him. Definitely uptight,” he said. “Works in the Ministry, though he’s certainly ambitious, so I suppose we have that in common. He was head boy as well.” 

“Hmm,” Parker murmured as she took a drink. 

“And he’s currently on the outs with the family,” Bill continued a frown appearing on his face. Parker turned on the sofa to face him.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Told you about Harry. Percy doesn’t believe him,” Bill said, his frown deepening into a scowl. “In fact, he’s been working hard with the Ministry to try and convince everyone else that he and Dumbledore are mad…” 

“Still can’t seem to wrap my head around that,” she replied. “That something bad could be on the way… a fucking war… how long before the rest of the world is dragged into this?” Bill looked over at her, studying her. He hoped to Merlin that it wouldn’t come to that. 

“We’re going to make sure that won’t happen,” he said firmly. Parker studied him a moment and then smiled.

“Suppose with you on the team, I’ve got nothing to worry about,” she said. There was something in her eyes that he couldn’t quite place. Was she… worried about him? 

“Really, Parker…”

“I’m not worried,” she said, turning from him to look at the floo. Her bravado was back. “So… what’s for dinner tonight…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story was meant to be light and fluffy (or hot and heavy) but seeing the timing of it, there was no way around it getting a touch serious. And well, I seem to infuse a bit of drama into everything I write, so shouldn't be a surprise that this story is no different... Eh... Sorry, not sorry.


	12. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with things good with Parker, the war has a way of changing things.

A few days later, Bill found himself once again in front of his floo, talking with Charlie. Things seemed to have returned to normal with Parker, though they had gotten a fair amount of questions from the others. Both were good at avoiding answering anything directly.

Thankfully there had been no other incidents even though Parker acted every bit the confident, slightly annoying witch that she was. The teasing didn’t cease, though Bill found he enjoyed it more now than he did before.

But with each passing day, every time he looked at her, he felt a flutter of something in his chest. Something that he tried not to think about, worried that whatever it was, it could ruin what he had with her. The words that she didn’t do serious kept floating around in his mind more than they should. 

Bill didn’t do serious either. Hadn’t ever, when he really thought about it. So why was it that the one woman who also didn’t want to be serious was the one that he kept thinking he wanted to try it with?

“Well, I see what you mean,” Charlie said, pulling Bill from his thoughts. “Certainly seems to be a live one. Keeps you on your toes and all.”

“Infuriating is more like it,” Bill said ruefully before taking a drink. “Today… she charged into another room without stopping to think about it… Nearly got into another fight though thankfully she saw the traps and stopped…”

“How long did she yell at you after the last one?” Charlie asked, a grin on his face.

“More like we yelled at each other for awhile afterwards,” Bill said. “But… we made up and things are back to normal.” 

“Bet you did,” Charlie replied with a chuckle and a wink. Bill groaned. 

“Stop, Charlie,” he replied. “You don’t need to know about that…”

“What was it that won her over?” Charlie continued. “I know you didn’t declare your undying love, because that would have sent her running to the hills…”

“Why would I say that to begin with? We’ve barely known each other,” Bill scoffed. He took a drink, feeling Charlie studying him and being glad that he couldn’t tell that he was likely blushing through the embers in the floo. 

“I knew it. You  _ are _ falling for her,” Charlie declared finally. Bill spit out his drink.

“I am not,” he sputtered. “There’s nothing going on with that. We’re just…”

“Right. Friends with benefits. You know that never truly ends up working,” Charlie replied wryly. “How long you think that’s going to last?”

“She doesn’t do relationships. Or serious ones, at least,” Bill said. “And I’m fine with that. I don’t either.”

“Normally, I’d believe you,” Charlie said. “But this… dunno… Something’s different with this one...” Bill frowned at him.

“I am okay with it,” he stated. He had to be. But then he thought about how he got that flutter whenever she looked at him or smiled. How he would watch her while she slept and thought that it wouldn’t be so bad to wake up next to her every morning, fall asleep with her in his arms every night. How he thought there was nothing sexier or more beautiful than watching her work - even when she nearly gave him a heart attack. No other witch had captivated him like she did. He then sighed and rubbed his face. “Fuck… I am falling for her, aren’t I…”

“And the great Bill Weasley finally wants to settle down… with a woman who doesn’t want to settle down at all,” Charlie said. “That is a conundrum.”

“It’s not. I just… I won’t say or act on it,” Bill said, a hint of desperation in his voice. “I can do casual. I’ve done it before.”

“Yea, but this time is different,” Charlie said again. “Normally you’re rather blase about the women you’re involved with… this one’s had you worked up since day one.” Bill groaned again, knowing his brother was right. 

This _was_ a conundrum. He knew that he couldn’t let Parker know, but at the same time, he wasn’t sure he could keep himself from saying something about it. What if he blurted out that he loved her while they were shagging or something? He knew that sort of thing happened. Had happened to him, though he was gentlemanly enough to let the poor woman down gently. What if Parker had to do that to him? Bloody hell, that would be the worst.

“What do I do?” Bill asked, looking at his brother. 

“Hell if I know,” Charlie replied with a snort. Bill just stared at him. He wanted a real answer. Charlie then sighed. “Well… she doesn’t do serious - you’ve made that clear. Only thing to do is to respect that. And if you can’t handle it, then you’ve got to end things with her. Simple as that.”

“That’s all you’ve got?” Bill asked. As hard as it was to fight his growing feelings for Parker, at the same time he didn’t want to end things with her. And they were co-workers. For the time being, he’d still have to see her every day. Work with her. 

He only had one choice. To ignore his feelings. Pretend they weren’t there. That this was just what it always was. That he and Parker weren’t serious. They were just having fun. He wasn’t falling for her. This was casual. They were only sleeping together and nothing more. 

“Right,” Bill said, nodding firmly. “I can do that. I can ignore it.” Charlie rolled his eyes, knowing that had certain disaster all over it.

“Are you sure-”

“It’ll be fine,” Bill said firmly, interrupting him. “I’m not falling for her… I don’t want to settle down… This is no different from the others.” 

Charlie snorted as he shook his head. 

“Whatever, mate…”

~~~

Bill knew Parker was talking as she walked their dinner plates into the kitchen, though he wasn’t exactly sure what she was saying. His thoughts were fixed on his conversation with Charlie earlier. 

Yes, he could do this. He could ignore whatever it was he was starting to feel towards her. He wasn’t falling in love. Bill Weasley didn’t fall in love. Nope. He did not. He dated casually. That’s what he was doing right now. He was dating Parker Eckley rather casually.

“Uh… Billy?”

He whipped his head over to see Parker standing next to the sofa with two glasses of wine in her hands, an odd look on her face.

“Yea?” he asked, quickly trying to rearrange his expression into a casual one. Yes, casual like their relationship was. Or non-relationship.

“I asked how Charlie was,” she said, moving to sit next to him, holding the glass out.

“Oh, well,” Bill said before taking a drink. “Nearly got burned by a Romanian Longhorn, but missed it. Barely.” Parker nodded, still studying him.

“He get injured a lot on the job?” she asked.

“Fair bit. Covered in all sorts of scars. We usually compare over the Christmas holidays,” Bill rattled on. “He beats me every time, but suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. Dragons are a fair bit more dangerous than curses, er, at least, not all curses leave scars.”

“Hey, Billy… how about you tell me what’s really on your mind,” Parker said gently. He looked at her, his eyes wide. 

_ Don’t think about that. Don’t think about that,  _ he kept thinking over and over, not trusting that she wouldn’t look into his head to find out. He had to make this convincing.

“My family,” he said. “The war.” 

Parker’s brow furrowed as she reached out and took his hand, squeezing it. Merlin, how was he supposed to ignore his feelings for her when she acted like this?

“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” she said. “You are one of the bravest people I know. You’ll do what’s right and everything with be fine afterwards.”

“You still think I should go back?” he asked, not looking at her. Parker chuckled softly.

“Billy, I think we both know that you’re going to go back. I’m surprised you haven’t put in for the transfer yet, knowing how long it takes the bank to do paperwork,” she replied. He looked over at her, trying to mask what he was feeling, though thankfully she was looking away from him.

“Right… it’s what you would do,” he said. Parker nodded.

“Most definitely,” she said after taking another drink.

Bill held his breathe as it was on the tip of his tongue to ask her how she would feel if he left Egypt. He knew it would be foolish, and he wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to hear the answer. But part of him wanted to ask in the hopes that she would say that she’d miss him terribly. Or at least say something that would show that he was having the same effect on her that she was having on him.

But he didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to chance ruining what they did have. If he truly was going to be leaving, there was no point, was there? He’d go back to England and Parker would stay here. For a time, at least. She had already proven herself to be a star curse breaker. The chance they would keep her here for long-term was slim. Likely as soon as they finished this tomb, she’d be off somewhere else in the world. Breaking curses on another ruin. 

“You really are freaked out by this war, aren’t you,” Parker said softly. He looked up, meeting her eyes. There was a bit of surprise there, but mostly understanding. He groaned inwardly. This was the very reason he was struggling with keeping it casual. “God, I mean, I would be too. I won’t lie, it’s got me worried… wars don’t always stick to one place… And I remember reading how bad it got last time.”

Parker looked away as she frowned. 

“Doesn’t seem right - going after people from no-maj families,” she said. “It’s not like they can help it. And they have magic just the same as anyone else. Fuck, even in the States, more people have no-maj blood than are pureblood. Even Grindelwald, as sick a fuck as he was, didn’t believe in killing no-maj witches or wizards…” 

Bill realized in that moment that there was still so much he didn’t know about her. Yes, she had told him about her family a bit and regaled him and the others with loads of stories about her escapades as a curse breaker. But there was still a lot to learn. And he wanted more time to learn it all.

“Any muggles in your family?” he found himself asked. Parker looked at him and smiled slightly as she shook her head.

“Both sides are completely magical,” she said. “While the law against inter-marriage was dropped a while ago - really it was stupid to begin with, there were always a fair amount of magical people being born in no-maj families and the purebloods were dwindling - it took a bit longer for things to really change everywhere… And well, a lot of the tribes kept to themselves. My grandfather, his family, happened to be part of one of the fully magical tribes.” 

“And your father’s family?” Bill asked.

“Like I said, came over with the Mayflower. There was a small group of magical families on board that went their separate way after it landed. They settled away from the Puritans, planning to establish their own magical community,” she explained. “As you can imagine, it wasn’t exactly safe at that time to be around Puritans for us.”

“Right,” Bill said, thinking to how often witch trials were back in those days.

“But lucky for them, they managed to settle near a Sioux tribe that was magical as well. Worked out a lot better than the other settlers. They were able to work together to keep their colony hidden from the no-majs,” she continued. “And well, even the no-maj Sioux knew about magic and weren’t afraid of it.”

“Is that how your parents met?” Bill asked, finding her family history fascinating. Parker chuckled. 

“My mom is Cherokee, remember?” she said, raising an eyebrow. “Though I suppose it was similar… my dad’s family moved west to Oklahoma before the land run. I don’t think they had a place in mind, just wanted to see what more was out there. But they happened across a magical settlement of Cherokee and stopped looking… But my parents… well, they met at school.”

“Ilvermorny,” Bill offered.

“No, actually. The US is far too big for everyone to go there. There are several regional schools spread out and my parents went to one in Arkansas. They met their first year. Same house. And then discovered they were from towns that weren’t that far from each other in Oklahoma started meeting up on school breaks. Then the story is the same as anyone else… fell in love. Got married, yada yada,” she said. “We lived in Oklahoma until my oldest brother got accepted to Ilvermorny and then they moved us up closer to there. But we went home to visit a lot.”

“I was about to ask how you all ended up there,” Bill replied, moving closer to her. 

“Well, Ilvermorny is still considered the best school for magic, so it’s pretty competitive to get in,” Parker said, taking on a slightly haughty tone. Though the twinkle in her eyes told Bill that it was all in jest. “Actually, I’m not really sure how they decide who to accept anymore… but they sent letters to all my brothers and myself. So that’s where we went.”

“Were you all in the same house?” Bill asked, thinking to his own large family. They were all Gryffindors.

“Yep,” Parker said. “Every single one of us Thunderbird. Fitting, really.” 

“All adventurers,” Bill said, remembering a previous conversation they had all had where she explained the house. Parker nodded. 

“My parents were so sure I’d go into auror training like my older brothers. So you can imagine their surprise when I told them that I was joining Deloittes’ curse breaking academy. But really… they should have expected it. I had been going off with grandpa to help since I was 7 or 8,” she said. She looked over at him. “What about your family?”

“All Gryffindor,” he replied with an easy grin. “Though I sometimes wonder how Percy got there…” 

“The stickler for the rules?” Parker asked. Bill nodded, though there was a flash of pain in his eyes. Parker sat up and put her glass down on the table, then reached out to him. “Hey… it’ll be okay.” Bill looked over at her, once again meeting her dark brown eyes. “You’ll work things out with him… Surely even he will see what’s going on… He is still family.”

“Yea, but he’s essentially turned his back on us,” Bill said, now frowning. “It’s completely broken Mum…” 

“All you can do is… wait until he comes back around. And I’m sure that he will. But, you know, be there for him when he does. He’s probably going to feel pretty beat up about it when he realizes the truth,” she said softly. Bill laughed dryly.

“He’s rather stubborn,” he replied. 

“Which means he’ll feel even worse,” Parker said. “But family is family. And if a war is coming, then you’re going to need each other.” Bill studied her a moment and then sighed, sitting up to put his glass down before turning and pulling Parker into his arms. 

“Most days I just want to forget about what’s coming. Life was easier when all I had to worry about was breaking curses,” he said softly. 

“Wars don’t last forever,” Parker replied.

“Yea, but no one gets out of them unscathed either,” he said. Parker was silent a moment before sitting up, her arms still around him.

“Look at me, Bill Weasley,” she said firmly. He turned to meet her eyes. “You go back and fight, but don’t you dare think about dying…” Her voice cut out suddenly, as though she meant to say something more but didn’t. Bill wondered if she meant to say “on me.”

“I don’t intend to go down without a fight,” he replied, smiling slightly and hoping to infuse some much needed lightness to their conversation. Parker didn’t return his smile, just leaned forward and kissed him. 

He wasn’t sure if it was because they had been talking about the impending war or if it was something else, but something felt different. They didn’t move to the bedroom in a haze of lust and laughter. There was no playful banter or nipping at each other. There was no speaking at all.

Just focused, deliberate movement. As though both of them were trying to say so much more than they could with words. Trying to burn the memory of the other into their skin and souls.

Bill swore there was fire running through his veins. Fire that would explode every time she touched him. This time, he couldn’t tear his eyes from hers until his orgasm exploded throughout, much stronger than it had any other time before.

Afterwards, they just clung to each other as though the war was on their doorstep and not thousands of miles away. Bill found he couldn’t say anything as he pulled her closer to him and ran his fingers through her hair. But neither did Parker offer anything in return.

He couldn’t help but think that something had shifted between them. That despite their vows that this would never be anything more than casual, they had jumped off that ledge and there was no going back.

~~~

Bill sighed as he stared down at the parchment the next day, the quill in his hand. He then looked towards the front door. Merlin, he didn’t want to think about the war. He didn’t want to go back to England. He wanted to stay here. Follow Parker wherever she went. 

But then he thought of his family.

He looked back down at the parchment and then dipped his quill into the ink. Swallowing, he started writing. He knew he was doing the right thing. That it was what he had to do. But Merlin, it hurt. 

He couldn’t help but think that he was leaving something rather important behind him.

But thinking like that would do him no good. He had no choice in the matter - he had to go back to England and protect his family. Protect others who couldn’t protect themselves. A war was coming and it would get bad. 

At least he could enjoy the last month or so that he would have here in Egypt with Parker before the transfer orders would go through. She was right about one thing, it would take time, so it wasn’t as though he would leave tomorrow. They _would_ have some time.

Time to say good-bye, though he didn’t want to think about that at the moment either. 

He then couldn’t help as the idea that she could come with him entered his mind. He tried to shake it away, but it was already too late. It had lodged deep, though part of him knew there was no way Parker would agree.

Bill stopped writing as he looked up. He had a month or so to convince her, didn’t he? Perhaps he could. Parker lived for danger. What was more dangerous than a wizarding war? She would be a brilliant asset to the Order, of this he knew. And she had a moral compass, had already said that she didn’t think what You Know Who was doing was right. Would do whatever she could to protect her own family if it came down to it.

He returned to writing the letter, a smile appearing on his face as his heart felt lighter. He could do this. He could convince Parker to come with him and then they wouldn’t have to end things. 

It all made sense.


	13. Don't Love Me, Love Someone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come much sooner than Bill or Parker anticipated. But can they really walk away from each other?

Bill sat at his kitchen table, staring at the letter laid out there. He wasn’t expecting the transfer to go through so quickly, but there it was. Just a week later. He was to pack up and report back to Gringotts in London the following week. Being a wizard, it wouldn’t take much time to pack everything up, but he wasn’t sure just what to say to the others - the men he had been working with the last few years.

To say to Parker.

He knew the blokes would understand. They were following what was going back home as well. But Parker - he wasn’t exactly sure how she’d react, even though she was the one who had told him to do it. Especially after that night a week ago. While neither discussed it outright, he still felt that something had changed. And because of that, he wasn’t sure what she would say or do. Or how he was to convince her to come with him in just a week’s time.

He hoped that things had changed for her as well, and sometimes he thought he saw it in her eyes. That despite what she had said before, that she was falling for him too.

He sighed and rubbed his face. About then, there was a knock at the door. Bill looked towards it and then stood, walking over. 

Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

Parker was waiting with a grin and a bottle of wine when he opened the door. 

“Dinner ready?” she asked lightly, walking into the flat without an invitation as she was wont to do. Bill followed her movement with his eyes a moment before shutting the door. “What’s this?”

Bill looked over just in time to see her picking up the letter, reading it. She didn’t say anything, just looked over at him, her eyebrows raised.

“You put in the transfer,” she said softly, setting the bottle down on the table.

“Yea,” he replied. 

“A week, huh? That’s… fast,” she said, looking back down at the letter, her brow furrowed.

“I hadn’t expected it to go through so quickly,” he said, stepping towards her as he anxiously slid his hands into his pockets. “I was going to tell you… but… well.”

Parker looked up at him, a tight smile coming across her face.

“Not a big deal,” she said, putting the letter down. “Your family must be happy to have you coming back.”

“Haven’t had the chance to tell them yet, though reckon I should sooner rather than later,” he said with a sigh. Parker nodded slowly, looking around the flat. 

“Need help packing?” she asked brightly, though it didn’t sound like her usual bright attitude. There was a level of force to it. Bill studied her a moment before stepping closer. He figured now was as good a time as ever to address the elephant in the room.

“Look, Parker-”

“Don’t Bill,” she said, cutting him off. “This was never meant to be anything serious and the last thing you need to do right now is make it serious.”

“But I can’t leave without letting you know how I feel,” he said, his brow furrowed. Parker stared at him a moment before turning away and starting to pace around his small kitchen. “Merlin, I’m not making it serious right now. It turned serious some time ago.”

“This is why I don’t do _serious_ ,” she said, ignoring his comment. “To avoid conversations like this.”

“But why? Why do we have to avoid it? What are you so afraid of? Because like it or not, Parker, I do care about you. And I suspect that you care about me more than you’re letting on,” he said firmly. Parker glanced at him over her shoulder, but continued pacing. “Hell, I was going to ask you to come with me.”

“No,” she stated, coming to a stop as she turned to face him. “That would not be a good idea.”

“And why not? The way I see it, you won’t even give this a chance,” Bill said, his frustration starting to get the better of him as he motioned between the two. Why was she fighting this? He could clearly see the struggle in her eyes.

Standing before him was an amazing woman - talented, brilliant, beautiful, captivating. All things that he adored in her. But she refused to even consider they could be something more. And he couldn’t understand why.

“I can’t give it a chance,” Parker said. Bill didn’t speak, overwhelmed by the depth of emotion now pouring from her usually guarded eyes. “I just… I can’t. Don’t ask me to, Bill. It’s not worth it.”

“What are you hiding from me?” Bill retorted.

“I’ve been honest with you from the beginning,” Parker said, the hurt in her eyes starting to shift to anger. “I told you straight up that this was casual. And that for me - it wouldn’t be serious. If things changed for you, that’s on you. I kept my side of things.” 

“So what if things changed for me?! Is it so wrong that I might have fallen for you? Christ, Parker! Do you know how brilliant you are? And how equally infuriating?!” he shouted at her. Parker just stared back. “Is it so bad that I would like to see if there’s a future between us? Either here or in England? Or… anywhere?”

Neither spoke for a few moments. The anger that had been building in Parker seemed to suddenly deflate as she ran her fingers through her hair and looked away from him. She then took a deep breath and looked over at him. From the look in her eyes, he couldn’t help but think she was about to say something that he didn’t want to hear.

“There can’t be a future between us, Bill,” she said softly. “I mean… even you have to feel it.” What the hell was she talking about? They had a connection, of that Bill was sure, and it had to be more than just a physical one. “Seriously… we want different things. It’s been fun, yes, but do you honestly think that a serious relationship between us would work out long-term? No. Just think about it a minute…”

“It could work-”

“No, it won’t. I don’t like staying in one place long. I can’t. Trust me, I’ve tried. I’m too restless. But let’s say I give it a go. I settle down with you. What happens a few years down the line when I start feeling restless again?” she said. “You want kids someday - don’t even try to pretend that you don’t. I don’t want them. Eventually we’ll just come to resent each other for forcing the other to make compromises that neither of us want to make. I mean, as it is, we get into massive arguments every time I do something remotely dangerous. And you know I’m not going to stop. This is who I am. That’s not going to change.” Bill was silent a few moments, thinking it over.

“It doesn’t have to be like that,” he said, stepping over to her and taking her hands, trying yet again to convince her that this could work. Parker looked up at him, shaking her head slowly.

“That  _ is _ how it is. How it’s going to be. I know myself, Bill. I won’t be happy living like that, and I think if you’re truly honest with yourself, you won’t be either,” she said firmly, though there was a small smile on her face. “And hey, that’s not a bad thing. We were exactly what the other person needed for right now. But it’s run its course.”

“Parker,” Bill said with a sigh.

“Uh-uh,” she said, reaching up and placing a finger on his lips. “Stop trying to force this into something it’s not. You know me and more than that, you know yourself. You want to settle down, Bill. I don’t. I’m not sure if I ever will. You want a family someday. I want… to keep traveling and doing dangerous things. You  _ know _ that this will never work.” 

It was on the tip of his tongue to beg her to at least try once more. But he didn’t. The resolution was clear in Parker’s eyes. And deep down, he knew what she was saying was true. Parker was as free-spirited as they came. He had been like that too, but more and more lately, he had to be honest with himself.

He needed to go home.

Going back to his family was just the beginning. And though there was a lot of uncertainty ahead of him in Britain, it was where he needed to be right now. And it wasn’t where Parker needed or wanted to be. It wasn’t fair to try and talk her into it. This wasn’t her war to fight and part of him was jealous that she could opt out. 

“I could come back after all of this is over,” he said softly, though he didn’t even believe his own words. Parker chuckled and shook her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“We both know that you won’t. Besides, who’s to say that I’ll still be here?” she quipped. “Not like me to wait around for a guy, you know.” 

Bill bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

“So, this is really the end of this, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Were you expecting me to cry?” Parker asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“No,” he said. Parker smiled.

“For what it’s worth… I definitely think that you’re one of my favorites,” she said. “Way more fun than Avery.” Bill snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Would you be adverse to keeping in touch?” he then asked. Parker thought it over and then shrugged.

“Suppose there’s nothing wrong with the occasional letter here or there,” she conceded. “But I do need to you promise me something.”

“What’s that?” Bill asked, intrigued.

“Go back home and find some amazing woman that makes you incredibly happy - who wants the same things you do - and fall in love with her, okay?” Parker said. “And forget about me.” Bill chuckled, finding the request odd. But then again, this was Parker.

“Alright then…”

~~~

Bill sighed as he adjusted his work robes, uncomfortable in the rigid outfit and longing for the light trousers and shirts he wore out in the field. For the hot, Egyptian sun. While he knew he made the right decision by coming back, he couldn’t help as his mind was transported back over the sandy dunes to the desert, missing the danger and excitement of the tombs.

To Parker.

She had thrown together a farewell party for him the night before he left. Then spent the night with him until he had to leave early the next morning to catch the international floo back to England. True to her word, there were no tears. But he couldn’t help but notice a bit of sadness in her eyes when she kissed him good-bye one last time.

And while she had made him promise to go out into the world with an open mind and forget about her, part of him knew he wouldn’t anytime soon. As short as their time together had been, he found that he had felt more alive with her than he had with any other woman.

But it was over. She would likely yell at him if she knew he was dwelling on it.

So, he pushed thoughts of Parker aside as he strode through the bank, gripping his new briefcase, and headed towards the door that led to the lifts that would take him to his new office. Due to his years of experience in the field, he was placed in charge of the acquisitions department that catalogued and verified all treasures sent in from various dig sites around the world. It wasn’t the same, but at least he got to inspect antiquities. It was better than doing nothing but paperwork at a desk all day. He just needed to find a suitable assistant and then he could make them do most of the paperwork.

“Ah, Mr. Weasley,” a thin wizard with glasses gushed as he ran up to him, nearly mowing him over as he stepped out of the lifts. His name was Moseby and he had been making all the arrangements for Bill’s transfer and move. Nice bloke, but a bit too eager to please, in Bill’s opinion. “It is so good to finally have you here. I hope that you’ve settled into your accommodations nicely?”

“I have,” Bill said, still keeping stride as the man scurried to keep up with him.

“Wonderful,” Moseby replied. “We have your office set up just as you requested. Oh, but there’s one thing I should mention-”

Bill stopped in the doorway to his new office, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the slender woman standing next to his desk, poring over a file. Upon hearing his arrival, she looked up at smiled, quickly putting the file down before making her way over to him.

Who was this?

Bill looked over at Moseby, his eyebrows rising in question.

“Yes, this is Fleur Delacour. She is a recent graduate from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and will be your new assistant. Er, well, she’s the department’s assistant, actually - only working part-time to help with her English - but should you need her help, she is available,” Moseby rambled. 

Bill looked back at the young woman, studying her carefully. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. But he had hoped to select his assistant on his own. They would be handling cursed objects more often than not, and he needed someone who could rise to the challenge. And not end up cursing themselves by accident. A recent graduate didn’t seem to be skilled enough to do what the job demanded.

The woman before him looked as though one strong breeze would knock her over. And that she was more interested in wearing the latest fashion than studying ancient spells and curses. Just who had authorized this? Bill was going to have some words.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Weasley,” Fleur said in a soft, heavily accented voice as she held her hand out. “I look forward to learning many things from you. I have always found curse-breaking to be fascinating.” Bill took her hand and shook it, still not sure about this. 

“You do realize that our work could get dangerous,” he said. A small smirk came over Fleur’s face as she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“I think you will find that I am more than capable of handling whatever cursed objects may come through,” she said smoothly, her blue eyes challenging him. “I do not scare so easily, Mr. Weasley.” Bill’s eyebrows rose slightly, not expecting her to be so brazen.

“Ah, yes, that’s right. Ms. Delacour was the Beauxbaton champion in the recent Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts,” Moseby said cheerfully, though he quickly grimaced. “Nasty business what happened in the end…” Bill continued to watch Fleur, seeing a hint of sadness come into her eyes. But just as quickly she shook her head and met his gaze, her expression now confident. 

At least now he understood how she had gotten the job. Perhaps there was more to Ms. Delacour than met the eye.

“Well then,” he said, walking over to his desk. “I suppose we should get to work. Did the crate arrive from Egypt?” 

“Yes, it has,” Fleur said, quickly walking over to a large box on the other side of the large office next to a long table. 

“Good,” Bill said, already pulling his outer robe off and starting to roll up his sleeves. “Thanks, Moseby. We should be fine.” 

The man nodded and turned, quickly leaving the office as Bill walked over to the crate. While the crate itself was perfectly fine, there was no telling how the objects inside would react, though the team in Egypt was supposed to have taken off the worst of whatever enchantments might have been on them.

Bill waved his wand and the top of the crate lifted up, he guided it to the floor and settled it down there. 

“Ah… what is this?”

He turned back, his eyes widening as they fell upon a button-up shirt with a note attached to the front. 

_ Forget something? _ _   
_ _ Gonna need it for your next girl. ;) _ _   
_ _ Parker _

Chuckling, he reached down and grabbed the shirt, turning to walk it over to his desk. She must have snatched the bloody thing when he wasn’t paying attention. With his back to Fleur, he lifted it to his face, breathing in Parker’s scent. A wave a memories rushed through his mind, but he push them aside, knowing she would definitely yell at him for that.

“From your girlfriend?” Fleur asked casually. Bill glanced over at her, noting that her cheeks had slightly turned pink.

“Ehm, no… just a friend,” he said, dropping the shirt on top of his briefcase. “Now… let’s get started, shall we…”

~~~

_ A Year Later _

Parker sighed as she sat down at the table on the balcony overlooking the ocean. A warm breeze picked up, tugging at her hair. She reached for her wine glass and took a sip, then looked back down at the envelope in her hand. 

It had been awhile since she heard from Bill, though it didn’t bother her. Not really. A year had passed since their time together in Egypt and to be honest, she was surprised that he had even kept in touch with her. 

She had told him to forget about her, after all.

But every few months, she’d get another letter. And then she’d write back, as it was the polite thing to do - at least that’s what she told herself. Surprisingly, she found herself missing him a bit. Not like that, by any means, just he had been fun to talk to. And tease. She did miss that. She hadn’t found anyone nearly as fun to tease as Bill Weasley in the last year, though his brother Charlie ran a close second. Granted, there was no underlying sexual attraction with that one.

She slid her finger under the wax seal and opened it, then pulled out the thick parchment.

_ You are cordially invited to the wedding of _

_ William Arthur Weasley _ _   
_ _ & _ _   
_ _ Fleur Isabelle Delacour _

A soft smile came over her lips as she chuckled. The moment Bill had first written about his new French assistant, Parker had a feeling this would happen. She hadn’t called it per say, but just had a gut instinct that there was an instant attraction between the two that he hadn’t mentioned outright at first, but was clearly there if you read in between the lines. She had even gone as far as to tease him about her, encouraging him to get over himself and ask her out already.

And then he had.

And then they began dating.

And now this.

She was happy about the news, though she was unsure about whether she should go to the wedding. She was Bill’s ex-something-or-another. No, it was probably best that she not go. But she would send a present and a letter congratulating them. She put the invitation aside on the table, noticing there was another note in the envelope. She pulled it out and unfolded it.

_ Hope you can make it! Would be nice to catch up in person. _ _   
_ _ \- Bill _

_ P.S. Charlie says hi. _

Parker sighed as she put the note down on the table. She had every intention of fading out of Bill’s life after he left to go back to England. Really, she did. She didn’t even read the first few letters that he sent her. But then she couldn’t help herself. Curiosity got the best of her and she sat down and devoured each one, before finally replying.

And now here they were a year later and he was inviting her to his wedding. Reaching for her glass, she frowned as she looked back out at the ocean, going back and forth on whether she should go. While Fleur seemed like a lovely woman, Parker wasn’t sure just how honest Bill had been with her about their so-called relationship. She was fairly sure that he hadn’t told Fleur everything. Surely if he had, she would not have agreed to invite Parker to the wedding. What woman wanted her future husband’s former fuck buddy at their wedding?

“What to do,” she said softly with a sigh. 

Though even as she spoke the words, she knew the answer. 

She wasn’t going to go. Just as Parker Eckley didn’t do relationships, she also didn’t do weddings. Besides, it was better this way for everyone, though she had to admit she wouldn’t have minded catching up with Charlie again. The younger Weasley was a lot of fun and seemed to get Parker and her wanderlust and thrill for the dangerous a fair bit more than Bill ever had. But his work kept him busy so it had been a couple months since she last heard from him. She could always pop up to Romania for the weekend if she wanted to see him. No need to go to the wedding for that. 

“Shit, who invited you to a wedding?” 

Parker looked up, seeing her younger brother Trey walk out onto the terrace with a new beer and reach down for the wedding invitation on the table.

“An old friend,” she said.

“This the guy from Egypt?” he asked, still looking at it as he sat next to her.

“Yep,” she said, looking out at the ocean again. He chuckled.

“Dude, we were taking bets on that one,” he replied, tossing the invitation on the table. Parker frowned as she looked over at him.

“What the hell, Trey?” she nearly shouted. He just grinned in return.

“Parks… you never talk about any of your guys. Not in detail, anyway, though honestly I’d rather not know. But you mentioned him… a lot. Well, a lot for you,” he said before taking a drink of his beer. “He obviously got to you. Why’d you not hold on to him?” 

“Because… it wasn’t meant to be,” she said, smiling slightly. He studied her a moment, as though she were some sort of clue he was trying to figure out. “God, Trey. I’m not some case you have to solve. You  _ know _ me…”

“Yea, yea. Never get into anything serious. Gotta discover all the treasure in the world first. Whatever,” he said with a chuckle. 

“If you dare say that someday I’m going to meet some guy that sweeps me off my feet and I’ll want to settle down, I will punch you. And then hex you,” she warned with a laugh. Trey lifted his hands in the air.

“Wasn’t going to. That’s Mom’s territory. Besides, I like that you travel a lot. Gives me an excuse to get around the world,” he replied, a dimple appearing in his cheek as he grinned at her. Parker shook her head and looked out to the ocean.

“Truthfully… he was different,” she admitted. “Still didn’t mean that it would work out, but it was good while it lasted…”

“La-la-la! Don’t want to hear about your sex life!” Trey sang loudly, covering his ears. Parker rolled her eyes. She reached over and swatted him on the leg. 

“Fuck you,” she retorted. Trey just lowered his hands and smiled. 

“So… where to after you finish up here?” he asked. “Didn’t you say there’s only about a week’s worth of work left on the tomb?” Parker tilted her head to the side, thinking. She then grinned brilliantly.

“Anywhere…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a couple different ideas floating around for how this would end - and for why Parker didn't do serious. At first I was going to give her a slightly tragic story, but then realized that she didn't need it. I mean, honestly. Lots of people just don't want serious relationships.
> 
> And the one thing that each ending had in common was that Parker and Bill didn't end up together. That was never the goal. Ultimately, I think there really could only be one way that this ended - with Parker riding off into the sunset by herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time posting a lemon-y story, so be gentle with me. I’ve written some scenes before but always chickened out of posting them, but with this one, well… I went and imbedded it in the damn story so I couldn’t talk myself out of it...
> 
> Will give you a heads up on those chapters...


End file.
